Dragonball Universe
by Linwe Carnesir
Summary: An AU of Dragonball GT. Dragonball Universe is if Pan, Trunks and Goku never finished their quest in space. (discontinued)
1. Prologue

INTRODUCTION  
  
I do realize I posted the chapters up before I put this prologue up. I didn't think it was really necessary. But, someone asked for it so I said sure and well, that's why we're here. Let me assure you that this IS a DBGT A/U fic.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Planet Kazat  
  
The ancient prophecy of the Terra had always loomed over the people of Kazat. The story and the prophecy had been passed down for thousands of years, from parents to children, in a nightmarish game. Many had begin to believe that it was nothing more than a legend, built around the mysterious civilization of the Terran people, the ancestors of Kazat, that is till the first part in the prophecy came true. A giant earthquake, as prophesized destroyed an entire continent in a single day. Then came the second part when the heavens burst open and drowned the lower lands. Half of the planet's population was already wiped out by these horrible disasters. Yet they were the lucky ones. The suns in the sky all extinguished, turning the world below into a frozen wasteland.  
  
And then it came.  
  
From deep beneath Kazat the core of the planet began to tremble, as the creature tried to shake lose of its imprisonment. It burst out, creating great gashes in the broken planet, where the blood of the planet rushed up to the surface. Along with the lava, It arrived to see the sky after a infinity of waiting and pain. It was time for revenge of the sweetest nature, to control all of the known, and to then slowly destroy it. The creature had waited an eternity to take revenge against the Kai's and his old pupil. Yes, revenge against them all.  
  
The people trembled as they looked upon the monster before them. The prophecy had said that they would all fall down to him, as he will be their new Kami, the Kami of Death. The prophecy had also said that he would be a comet in the night sky; he would make them powerful, more powerful than could be imagined, but only at great cost and pain. After the greatness, they will be destroyed.  
  
Not all were upset. The cult of the Terra, true followers of the ancient people, rejoiced. Their master has risen, the one who the divine shall bow to. As the prophecy they had clung to for all of memory had said, Akuma had returned. 


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE  
  
SPACE  
  
The silence of space was undisturbed, all around it held an eerie sense of stillness. The stars glowed and twinkled, some, dazzling suns warming their planets below. No movement can be detected, except for a small ship, a speck in the cosmic dust moving across the universe.  
  
Inside the octopus like ship three travelers sit. Together they have shared many adventures and have seen more things that most people could ever dream. For almost a year this trio has flown across the celestial plain, searching for seven mysterious orbs. After their long search the three had reached their goal and now were traveling back to a home that they were trying to save.  
  
"Yeah! We are on our way home!" shouted Pan in glee. Pan was the spunky daughter of Gohan and Videl. She was smaller than most girls her age, which was fourteen, but made up for size by her loud manner. Pan fingered the long metal chain looped on her jeans. 'Home sweet home' she thought to herself.  
  
The child beside Pan squirmed in his seat. "Good, I miss Chi Chi's cooking." Goku began to kick his legs against his seat. Being only eight he couldn't reach the floor. Goku frowned at this problem that he was eight again. Due to a regretted and hasty wish he had returned to his youthful body, much to the angst of his wife Chi Chi. He had been much older before that ill fated wish, he indeed was a grandfather, Pan's in fact.  
  
The tall strong, lilac colored man who sat in the pilot seat had a wide grin on his face. Trunks was already thinking of Chi Chi Son's home cooking. All his life he has had the pleasure of knowing this kitchen goddess who could make anything taste like gold, unlike Bulma, Trunks mother, who could burn water if she had a match. Trunks swallowed back the saliva that was forming in his mouth. "We should be on Earth eating our hearts content within the hour!"  
  
The three sat again in silence. Each of them were reminiscing their journey in outer space and dreaming of what awaited them on Earth. The silence was suddenly interrupted by a shrill siren. Red lights began to flash in the cockpit. Giro, the small robot the adventurers had found on a planet began to beep furiously as it ran for shelter in a cabinet. All three occupants jumped in their seats. Pan screamed. "What's wrong Trunks?"  
  
The lilac haired man had already been frantically pressing buttons on the control board. "I am not sure Pan-chan. For some reason the radar seems to be malfunctioning. I can't find Earth".  
  
"Is it lost?" asked naïve Goku.  
  
"The visual is not working either" Trunks remarked, ignoring Goku's question. 'What could be wrong with the equipment? It was working fine a few days ago.' Trunks thought. A blip on the left screen caught Trunks's attention. He gulped and tightened his grips on the controls. "Hang on guys, we are heading into a meteor storm!"  
  
Pan began to grip onto her seat and cry. "I am too young to die! We just got the dragon balls back!" The tiny ship began to be bombarded by space debris from all sides. The sirens in the cockpit began to wail even louder.  
  
"Don't worry Panny-chan, I don't feel like dying today myself". Trunks continued to navigate the vessel through the meteors.  
  
"I'm still hungry!" wailed Goku, who was holding his stomach in hunger. The ship now was moving furiously in and out of the space projectiles.  
  
Trunks tightened his hands once more on the controls. Perspiration covered his brows. 'One wrong move and we are done for. Where did these rocks come from? This junk shouldn't be here.' thought Trunks, 'it all sort of looks like debris from a planet explo-' "NO!" Trunks shouted aloud. He reached for the communicator and yanked it up to his mouth. "Hello? Mother? Anyone? Answer me damn it!"  
  
Pan eyes widen as she stared at Trunks sudden change in demeanor. 'He looks so scared but that's impossible, Trunks-kun is never scared'. Pan grew even more worried as she glanced over to see Goku's white knuckles clench at the arms of his chair, his face just as tense as Trunks, like he was searching for something in his head, something he couldn't find. "Guys, what is going on?"  
  
Goku's small voice said out loud to no one in particular "Chi Chi - I can't feel her anymore, or anyone else"  
  
Trunks face was ashen gray as he stared out at the starry space in front of him, his hands on the controls un-gripping and re gripping when another rock came near the ship. "They are all gone, Earth is gone" Trunks said to the screen in front of him. An asteroid came zooming towards the ship. In his stupor Trunks barely avoided it. Trunks eyes darkened as he tried to pilot the ship away from Earth's debris.  
  
Pan felt her body grow numb, 'All gone? Momma, Daddy.' 


	3. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Hundreds of miles away from what was once Earth, the ship is now resting on an empty planet's moon. Trunks, Pan and Goku sat trying comprehend what has happened to Earth.  
  
The silence in the ship was broken when Trunks began to speak. No one had uttered a word after they had found the rubble left over from Earth. "I don't understand it, something must have happened when we were gone. Yet. there was no warning, Mother never signaled us or."  
  
Pan jumped up from the couch she was sitting on and ran over to grab Trunks hand. Trunks had been pacing around the living quarters but stopped at the feel of the warm hand that suddenly moved over his. "They are all to strong to die! They must have escaped, they would have found a way to survive -."  
  
"Mother would have tried to reach us by now brat! Can't you get that through your thick Son head!" Trunks shouted at Pan, yanking his hand away from her and upsetting her balance. Pan went crashing to the floor with a dull thud.  
  
"T-trunks!" gasped Pan as her eyes filled up with tears. Trunks face faltered at the sight of her crumpled on the ground. Goku jumped off his chair to help Pan up, but she jerked her arm away and crawled a few paces towards the door to the bathroom. She then stood up and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Goku turned his attention to the motionless figure of Trunks. "Hey don't yell at my grand daughter!" he shouted in his childish voice. Trunks blinked, and refocused his eyes onto the small boy in front of him.  
  
"Very sorry Goku-san" Trunks replied quietly, "sorry Panny" he said a bit louder. A sniff came from the bathroom in response. "I can't figure this out though, Mother sent no warning whatsoever, she would never do that, she would have left a signal of some sort. Something big and fast must of took them by surprise, something-." Trunks stopped, his voice choking on his words. Goku looked up at Trunks face and knew that he was hurting as much as the rest of them were.  
  
"Trunks go and talk to Pan and make her come out!" said Goku, hopping on one foot.  
  
"Goku, I think she needs a little time on her own to think."  
  
Goku nodded his head furiously. "I know, but I really have to go!"  
  
Trunks raised his eyebrows at the boy and realized why he was hopping. "Hold it."  
  
"Okay." came Goku's sad reply. The room returned to silence, Pan's sniffing drifting back out into the living quarters. "Can't we ask someone what happened?" Goku asked quietly, now gazing towards the bathroom door.  
  
Trunks snorted and turned to Goku. "Who would know something like that?"  
  
"For a supposed genius Trunks, you aren't very smart" called a disembodied voice that seemed to be all around them yet no one else was in the room.  
  
"King Kai!" shouted Goku gleefully jumping into the air at the sound of his old friend's voice. "What happened on earth? Where is everyone? Do you know where I left my bowl of rice?"  
  
"Ah Goku, I see that you never change, one question at a time boy, I can't answer all of them at the same time. oh Goku, Bubbles and Gregory say hi".  
  
"Tell them I say hi back, oh and if you see Pikkon, let him know that I wanna have another -."  
  
Goku was interrupted by Trunks hand clapping over his mouth. King Kai gasped at the suddenness that Trunks had displayed. "If you don't mind Goku, would you stop talking and let King Kai tell us what in hell is going on?"  
  
"Very sorry Trunks" came the muffled reply.  
  
King Kai cleared his throat. "Well boys I don't know how to quite say this so I will be blunt. Earth exploded a few days ago. Out of nowhere it seemed that an evil force, much powerful that anything I have ever felt, fell upon the planet." King Kai stopped, not too sure on how to go on. "Well" he began again, "it came so quick that no one was ready for it. As suddenly as it came to Earth it left, leaving behind nothing but rubble. I am sorry but I don't believe that anyone survived, at least no one that I can contact."  
  
The room became silent after King Kai's response. Nothing moved except the stars twinkling that could be seen from the window. A sniffle came from the bathroom, breaking them all out of their trances.  
  
Trunks turned his head to look out he window. 'It isn't possible. Mother and Father can't die, they have always beaten death before. to a point.' "This evil. it beat my father?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And Son Gohan?" Trunks asked, his voiced lowered so the ¼ saiyan could not hear them from her bathroom perch.  
  
"Gohan too."  
  
Goku snapped his head up towards the ceiling at the mention of Gohan's name. "Where did this monster force come from!" he demanded angrily.  
  
"Well I do know it was from the other side of the galaxy, and it had something to do with an ancient power. However, I don't recall ever hearing of a power there, it has always been a quiet place, except for that evil monster, but he could never be that strong.or could he? I doubt anyone alive remembers that creature-"  
  
"What creature are you babbling about old man!" yelled Trunks again.  
  
King Kai's voice exploded into the room. Giro, who had been hiding in the cabinet when the voice began to speak, now bolted to the control room, slamming the door down behind him. "You insolent little man! How dare you speak to me, King Kai, like that! Of all the nerve!"  
  
"So sorry King Kai" Trunks replied in mock sadness "I guess I forgot that you are so important compared to the rest of us. I just thought you might like to recall that we have no clue what you are talking about!"  
  
"Well I-" King Kai paused, his words suspended in the air "oh, I guess you wouldn't know what I was talking about after all! Well I can't say that there ever was anything that strong out there, but I do know that the system which I think the evil force came from was the old home planet of Bibidi."  
  
"What's a bibidi?" asked Goku, looking confused.  
  
"Bibidi was an evil magician who created Buu, the one that came to earth with Babidi, yet I don't think that he ever left anything on that planet. it wasn't really his planet, but he lived there for hundreds of years learning the dark arts from his teacher."  
  
Trunks whose eyes had darkened at the mentioning of Babidi's name now looked alert as the voice continued to fill in the details of Bibidi. "Who was his teacher and what happened to him?"  
  
"Bibidi's teacher was Akuma. Akuma taught Bibidi what he knew and Bibidi then killed his master in return." King Kai laughed "Nice way to return the favor!"  
  
"So Akuma is dead then, did he have any more pupils?" Trunks thoughtfully pondered.  
  
"No, the Grand Kai made sure to keep a note on who dealt with Akuma. He was a rather shifty magician and quite powerful. I had thought he was immortal. I guess not though!"  
  
Goku sat back down on the chair and said in a cool voice, so unlike himself "Whatever destroyed Earth we will destroy it."  
  
King Kai said his good byes to Trunks and Goku, each of them silent replying back. 'This doesn't look good, now does it? I hope they remember about the Namekian dragon balls. Maybe I should go back and mention it. Yes I should after all-.'  
  
King Kai then heard a whoop from the ship followed by several excited voices. 'Hmmm, I guess that Trunks does have a head on his shoulders'.  
  
...............  
  
Please review. Thanks. This is my first story and it will be a VERY long one. The next chapter should be up before Nov. 2002. If you are really desperate to read it, I have an unedited version you can email me for. Ciao! ~Kitty~ 


	4. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
PLANET NAMEK  
  
The three earthlings did not waste time getting to New Namek. Each were fueled by the thought of getting back all their loved ones and taking revenge on whatever had caused their pay in the first place. New Namek was amazing identical to old Namek. The small trees that the Nameks planted were already dotting the planet. However, as the space ship landed, Trunks began to pick up a bad vibe.  
  
'Something is wrong here' he thought. 'The Nameks would have met us as soon as they sensed our coming.' Goku appeared confuse, he began playing with the ends of his gi, glancing hesitantly out at the horizon. Pan seemed to be the only one who wasn't the least bit worried.  
  
'I will be back with Momma and Daddy before the week is over! If we use the Namekian dragon balls we can wish back Earth and everyone and make grandpa old again. It won't even matter that the black star dragon balls are gone cause of Picollo not being alive and all. Oh and they will get to meet Giro!' she thought excitedly, glancing over to the small robot that was chewing on a piece of scrap metal. Pan had mostly forgiven Trunks back on the ship after he and Goku told her about the Namekian dragon balls. She had been upset when he had yelled at her, Kami knows how it broke her heart to see him mad at her like that. Trunks had been mad at her before, every time she tried to spar with one of his ever few dates. One of the more painful memories was when she had fried his clothes at a picnic. The picnic was at a lake near the Son house not too long before they had left Earth to search for the black star dragon balls. Pan smiled at the memory. She had been practicing her ki blasts when she had un-intentionally blasted a small tree where Goten and Trunks had hung their clothes while swimming. They knew right away of course, and came running out of the water with every intention of beating Pan into a pulp. Chi Chi intervened though, and brought them some of Goten's old clothing to wear. Trunks was the most upset. He had just returned from a meeting and the pile of ashes on the ground consisted of both his new Armani suit and the new capsule ship prototype that was irreplacable. 'Teaches them to go swimming without me'. Pan reflected, then sombering back up at the memory of Trunks calling her a brat then for the first time. Goten always called her that, but he had always said it jokingly. Trunks however meant everything about it - and more. He had forgiven her of course, he was both rich and smart and could afford it. Yet when he called her the brat on the ship that had been like a low blow to her stomach. Pan sighed and flicked back a piece of her hair. 'It doesn't matter now, we are going to get everyone back soon and I won't have to put up with that jerk anymore. dumb Trunks, he probably won't ever speak to me again'  
  
After a few moments of checking the landing list Trunks, Goku and Pan stepped down the ladder out of the ship. Giro followed close behind. Goku's fists were now tightly clenched at his sides, ready for anything. 'Where are all the Nameks? They must have known we were coming they could sense us miles away.' Goku's stomach growled, causing Pan to giggle and Trunks to jump at the noise. 'If they couldn't sense us, they should have heard my stomach'. "I'm hungry!" announced Goku.  
  
"Later Goku, right now we need to find us some Nameks and then the dragon balls." Trunks said with a grin. He was still tense from the still, almost stale sense around them. A soft wind blew, causing his lilac hair to blow across his face. Trunks always kept his hair short and clean, it was just something that he prided himself on. When he was young he could remember his mother trimming his hair every few days. 'Mother always had great pride in our families appearances, minus Father. She always said that some day I would grow up to be a brilliant and handsome man like the one she and the rest of the gang met when I was just a baby.' Trunks looked down towards his chest and unconsciously flexed his muscles in his arms. 'I probably disappoint Father I am so weak compared to the Trunks in that future world. I had slacked off in training and I barely sparred with Goten. It just seemed so pointless. That is until now. Kami I wish I could go back now and work harder at becoming stronger.'  
  
"Are we going to the Nameks or are we going to stand here all day?" asked Pan impatiently. "I wanna go see Picollo's family. I hope they aren't as grumpy as him though.but that Dende guy seems pretty nice, weak though."  
  
"Pan! Don't talk about Kami Dende that way!" shouted Trunks.  
  
Pan threw her hands over her mouth. "Mphh morgoff thafff" Pan uncovered a part of her mouth, "I forgot that!" The three began to fly towards the nearest village by Trunks estimates. However when they saw a few small wispy pillars of smoke they halted in the air. Goku and Trunks exchanged glances.  
  
"Pan" Goku began "You and Giro go over to that cliff and wait for us" Trunks and Goku began to simultaneously fly towards the village again, only this time with a more furtive way.  
  
"What! That's not fair! I wanna see a real Namekian from Namek!" Pan whined, flying towards the other two.  
  
"Pan! Do what your grandfather says!" barked Trunks. Pan again made an abrupt stop.  
  
'He's doing it again. He's yelling at me.' Pan thought miserably as she stared at the retreating figures. 'Better do what they say.' Pan turned towards the cliff that Goku had pointed out. 'I don't see why I can't go, they might need my help.' Pan turned to Giro. "Hey Giro, where is the nearest dragon ball?"  
  
"Beep, the ones on the ship." Giro replied in his mechanical voice.  
  
"Yeah, but what about the Namekian ones?" Pan implied, moving her hand over the robots' body to look as if she was about to smash it if Giro didn't give her an answer quickly."  
  
"Error. Error. There are no other ones" Giro clicked.  
  
Trunks and Goku had now reached the village. Both had felt something wrong when they couldn't sense the Namekian ki's. Many of the buildings lay in rubble around them. With sick realization they both realized that strewn in the rubble was multiple Namekian bodies.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" Trunks bellowed out, not really expecting an answer. 'What is going on? Earth gone and now this?' he added in his head. From one of the buildings came a small, weak cough. Goku was at the Namek's side in an instant, with Trunks on his heels. The Namek was badly beaten, his once white robes now purplish with his blood. An antennae was missing from his head, and so was his arm. He didn't seem to have the strength or power to grow them back.  
  
"We. we were." The Namek began, his voice hollow and full of determination to finish his words. "Attacked by. soldiers. so many soldiers. we never had a chance. like Frieza's men, they were, cough, so. strong. no, cough, chance." The Namek closed his eyes and exhaled his last breath. Goku and Trunks exchanged another glance, this one longer and sadder than the last. 'Without the dragon balls, we can't revive our families.' Thought Goku lowering his eyes back down to his feet where the Namek body rested. 'I am so sorry Gohan. Goten.Chi Chi . Videl . Bulma . Vegeta . Krillin. Tien. Chaotzu.Yamucha . I failed you all.'  
  
A scream from behind them startled both Goku and Trunks. Pan had followed them and now was crying hysterically at the sight of the Namek bodies. Trunks quickly ran over to her and put his hand over her eyes. "Goku go check to see if all the Nameks are -." Trunks looked back down at the sobbing mass that was Gohan's daughter. "Go see what you can find." Trunks finished, changing what he was going to originally say. "I will bring Pan back to the ship", Goku nodded and flew off, faster than necessary, probably to get as far away from the realization of the possible permanent deaths of his friends and family. Trunks picked Pan up and flew back to the ship, pausing once at the cliff to pick up Giro. He landed at the ship and brought Pan into the bedroom where she began to cry even louder.  
  
"Pan" he began, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. "Why didn't you stay at the cliff like we told you to?"  
  
Pan tightened her grip on the jacket and put her face deeper into his black shirt. "I. wanted to tell. you that G.g.giro said that .that there. there were no. no. dragon balls here!" She began to sob louder, drenching Trunks shirt with her tears. Trunks began to rock her gently, like he would when Bra had a nightmare when they were little, or how his mother use to rock him when he dreamed about the scary androids that his father so enjoyed to tell Trunks as bed time stories at night. Pan began to quiet down as she recognized the motion. Her own father would do the same for her when she was little. After a half an hour Pan fell asleep in his arms. Trunks gently lowered her onto her bed and pulled up a cover over her. He straightened up and noticed how sore his back was from sitting in that position for so long. He looked down at Pan's sleeping form. He was unsure if he should leave her alone or not. Goku needed his help, and it was their duty to bury what remained of the Namek people, but Pan. he couldn't leave her alone when she was like this. He walked back out into the living quarters and sat down on the couch to stare out the window. Giro sat by him as if sensing his sadness.  
  
'No dragon balls?' Trunks thought sadly, looking out the porthole in hopes of seeing Goku return with Nameks. 'That means that the creator is dead. and if they are no other Nameks out there. I can't think about this'. He sat glumly trying to instead recall happier memories to dwell on instead of thinking about the course of events that were happening. However all his happy moments involved Earth and its people and the thought of those he might possibly have lost forever made him even sadder. Trunks ended up listening intently to the soft breathing of Pan asleep in the other room.  
  
.............  
  
Okay, I don't think that Giro actually talked in the show, I have a hard time remembering him at all. I made him talk in this story because the story would lack his voice, I guess. Does anybody know if he talks? ~Kitty~ 


	5. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
After what seemed like eternity, a tiny speck on the horizon appeared, emitting a bright glow as it approached. Trunks jumped out of the seat and out the door to meet Goku. He knew, with a sad heart that he was in for more disappointing news.  
  
Goku landed with a soft thud. His eyes were downcast, staring at his feet and the soil surrounding them.  
  
"Were there any left -." Trunks began  
  
"No" interrupted Goku. "Not one. I found in several villages the bodies of soldiers dressed up in that armor stuff that Vegeta wore when he first came to Earth and what those goons on old Namek wore. Whatever attacked the Nameks came from space."  
  
"Just like Earth. but why didn't they destroy this planet as well?" Trunks thought out loud.  
  
Goku looked up at Trunks face and Trunks could see the tears forming in the corners of the boy's eyes. "I don't think that it was the same thing, I mean, these guys don't seem like the kind who would blow up a planet, they were probably looking for the dragon balls that exist here. Earth seemed like it was.blown because of a strong force, this planet doesn't seem to share that look. I don't know really. I am kinda tired and hungry."  
  
"You go inside with Pan and I will go catch us something to eat. I don't think we should use our provisions just yet." Trunks began to walk off, but turned around to add something else. "After dinner we will get Pan to clean up and we will go and bury the Nameks. all of them." Trunks then flew off towards one of the suns, hoping to spot water to fish in. Goku turned back to the ship and went inside. There he found Pan lying in bed against the wall in a tiny ball. He crawled into the other side of the bed and closed his eyes to sleep away what he had seen that day. 'It was all a senseless slaughter and now our one chance at saving Earth is gone. We even have the black star dragon balls, but they can't do anything except on Earth. "water, water everywhere, and not a drop to drink.'" Goku remembered Gohan saying this before when they brought Pan for the first time to a beach. She had tried to drink the salt water and Gohan was too late to stop her before she took a gulp. Goku had done something very similar to this when he was younger and he knew how it had felt. 'Gohan.' Goku thought, 'I am so sorry, I will take care of Panny, I promise'.  
  
By the time Trunks returned with supper, Pan was awake. She had been very silent, barely acknowledging Goku as she crawled over him to go to the washroom. Goku too, wasn't his usual cheery self. The weight of the situation had fully hit him when he realized that he had lost his sons and friends for good. Goku left the warm bed too, though instead of waiting for a turn to use the facilities he went outside to help Trunks prepare a scavenger meal. He walked outdoors and found Trunks staring at the fish he had caught, not quite knowing where to begin. "Here" Goku began, "I can cook it, I use to make a lot of my meals when I was little." Goku now started to prepare the fish. Trunks stared at the young boy in awe. For a guy who was supposedly missing a few cards from his deck, Goku was amazing.  
  
"I need to go get some supplies for later." Trunks said quietly to Goku, "Just a shovel or so, we can use ki blasts to make holes. We better not bring Pan though".  
  
Goku nodded in agreement. It wasn't really necessary for Trunks to say that, Goku already was trying to formulate a way to keep her distracted while they buried the Nameks, but still, Goku was glad to see that Trunks was thinking of others.  
  
Pan drudged herself out of the washroom. From the window she could see Goku outside preparing what she hoped was supper, she figured it was by the giant tail. Trunks was heading back to the ship. Pan flushed, a bit embarrassed by her breakdown earlier that day. She crept back to the bedroom and laid back down on the bed in the position she had woken up in. She heard Trunks enter the ship and head to the supply room. From the rattling followed by a bang and a string of mild swearing that followed she figured something had fallen. After a few moments the door to the supply room swished shut and then Trunks entered the bedroom. Pan squeezed her eyes together praying that he wouldn't find out she was awake. He stood in the doorway, just stopping to check on her, than he left. When Pan heard another door shut she breathed a sigh of relief. 'I can't breakdown like that again in front of them. I got to be strong, just like them. They are sad but they aren't showing it, they are true warriors. I thought I was doing good, until I saw all those -.' Pan stifled back a sob. She furiously rubbed at her eyes, determined that she would not cry.  
  
Suddenly the bedroom door opened. Pan jumped up in fright. In the door way stood a sheepish looking Goku. "Dinner is ready if you are hungry".  
  
"Okay grand pa" replied Pan, faking a yawn. "I most have dozed off again after you left." Goku nodded and left to go back outside. Pan refastened her orange bandana. 'I will be strong, just like you grand pa'.  
  
.............  
  
Well this update came earlier than I thought. I just wanted to get it out of the way. Please keep reviewing; I love your thoughts! I have three more chapters to post, but I think I will wait a couple of days. ~Kitty~ 


	6. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
After dinner Trunks suggested that Pan clean up while he and Goku took care of some things. Pan agreed, already guessing by the shovels and rocks that they were going to bury the Nameks. "I guess you guys might be awhile" Pan commented, trying to sound casual. Trunks nodded and Goku made some noise in response but the fish crammed into his mouth muffled it.  
  
Pan cleaned up around the launch site and inside the ship. She worked hard; trying to block the visions of the Namekian bodies sprawled around like refuse, only this time with her parents bodies included. As she had figured, Trunks and Goku were gone for a long time, even longer than she thought they would be. Giro was her only company but all he wanted to do was to search for scrap metal. After a couple of hours of trying to distract him with other things, she finally let him go. Pan went back into the bedroom and to the closet where they kept their clothes and other items. She dug into her bag searching for the small picture frame. Pan felt one of her fingers brush across the metallic corner of the frame. She pulled it out and sat on the bed, gazing at what the frame held. Inside was a picture of her family, minus Goku, Trunks family, and Marron's family. 'Marron', Pan thought. 'She was like a cousin to me, Marron would baby sit me when uncle Goten and Trunks couldn't. Uncle Goten' she sighed. She had been a bit mad at him when she left him on earth but now she would give anything to hear his laugh. Pan felt the stinging tears begin to form into her eyes and she quickly placed the frame back into her bag.  
  
Pan heard a few muffled voices outside the ship. Her heart leaped up into her throat until she realized that it was just Goku and Trunks. She left the bedroom to go and meet them. Goku was already into the ship by the time she got to the entrance, and Trunks was just behind him. They were covered in sweat, dirt and blood. 'Namek blood' Pan realized in sadness.  
  
"Hey Pan! Sorry we were gone so long, did you miss us?" called Goku cheerfully. Pan wondered if he had forgotten of the fate of all they love the way he carried on. Trunks seemed to be grimmer than Goku, wearing a tiny forced smile as he too greeted Pan.  
  
"You boys smell. You should go and take a bath now before you go to sleep." Pan ordered. Goku began to protest but she shot him a look that she had inherited from her grandmother. Trunks nodded, and left the ship with Goku complaining at his heels. Pan grabbed towels and soap, determined to be the mother to them both. They flew to a small lake and began to get ready for a bath. Pan left them the soap and towels and flew back to the ship so they could have privacy. Back at the ship she packed up a few pieces of clothes for the boys, 'I smell too,' Pan grimaced, packing up a shirt for herself. Returning back to the lake she found Goku splashing Trunks trying to get him to play around in the water. "Here are your clothes when you are done. I am going down a little farther to clean," Pan announced as she marched away, towel and clothing underneath her arms. She found a smaller lake not too far from the guys and she got in.  
  
Goku was still trying to get Trunks to play in the water with him. Goku had decided being cheerful was the only way to stop the others from being too depressed about their families. 'Everything always works out and I know in my heart that this will work out too' thought Goku confidently as he sent another wave towards Trunks.  
  
Trunks, on the other hand, weren't nearly as optimistic as Goku. As a businessman Trunks realized early on that life didn't always go the way you wanted it too. Several times when he first started out as president of Capsule Corp Trunks lost much money due to wrong decisions. His mother, in the workplace, would remind him that she expected more from him. Trunks did figure out how to manage Capsule Corp and he ended up making the money plus a hundred times more back. 'Still, I won't ever forget how I was wrong'. A large shadow covered Trunks's form. He looked towards the sky to see a giant wave collapsed on his head. He jumped out from under the wave to find Goku laughing hysterically on the other side. Trunks grinned, 'If he wants to play, than we will play'. Trunks began to volley several ki blasts underneath the water, sending watery explosions towards Goku. Goku dodged them and returned his own blasts, this time in the air. Trunks flew up and the two met each other above the lake and began to fight.  
  
Pan watched the two burning lights in the sky. At first she had thought they were under attack but she then realized that Trunks and Goku were sparring. 'Still, I rather not be out her in the nude when one of them comes crashing into the mountain, sending it all down on me'. Pan rose out of the shallow water and dressed and she flew towards the glowing ki's. Trunks clearly were fighting harder than Goku was. All the frustration that he had been experiencing he channeled into his punches. Goku just dodged and returned a few of his own, happy that Trunks was fighting rather than letting his feelings drown him. Goku saw Pan approach from the corner of his eye and yelled out her name. Trunks paused for a moment in confusion and Goku used that time to blast him into the lake.  
  
"Hey Pan guess what? I am cleaned up now!"  
  
"Ewww grand pa!" Pan cried, covering her eyes when she realized his indecent exposure. "Put some clothes on! I don't want to see you naked again!"  
  
"K" Goku agreed flying down to where Pan had placed his clothes. "Umm, where are they?" The clothes Pan had laid out were nowhere to be seen. Huge puddles covered the place where they use to be.  
  
Trunks stood up in the lake, the water at his chest. "The water must have went over the side of the lake when we were playing. The clothes are probably at the bottom somewhere."  
  
Goku dived into the water and resurfaced. "I'll race you to see who finds them first." Goku then dived back under the water. Trunks shrugged his shoulders at Pan and dived under the water after Goku. Pan sighed. 'I guess I will have to get more clothes for them to wear'. Pan flew back to the ship, her thoughts pounding in her head. 'They acted like they didn't care. Could they really not be upset about Earth? We lost everything!' Pan felt her throat tighten and she picked up speed. Outside the ship she found Giro.  
  
"Hey Giro, what do you got there?" In his arms Giro had a small piece of shiny, almost reflective metal.  
  
"I found it. By a ship." Giro replied.  
  
Pan grabbed the robot and held it up to her face. "What ship?"  
  
Giro squirmed and Pan un-tightened her grip a bit. "The ship in the mountain, beep!" Giro pointed towards some far off purple covered mountains on the horizon. Pan gazed at the mountains and then back towards the direction where Trunks and Goku were. 'It wouldn't hurt to take just a peek' thought Pan and with a squirming Giro in her arms she flew off towards the looming giants ahead.  
  
.................  
  
This will be the last update on fanfiction.net for a couple of weeks. I need to work more on the rest of the story. Any chapters I do finish will be posted on my new site. www.geocities.com/shadow_kitty_corner. Sorry for any problems this might make, email me if you really want this story updated here more on fanfiction.net. Plz keep sending reviews, I do listen. 


	7. Chapter Six

CHAPTER 6  
  
Goku and Trunks finally managed to recover enough articles of clothing to be presentable in front of Pan. "I'm hungry again," complained Goku, rubbing his stomach. Trunks looked at the young boy and sighed.  
  
"Better head back to the ship, we will need to discuss what we should do next." With those words he yanked Goku away from a small bush with berries and pulled him into the sky.  
  
Pan meanwhile had arrived at the base of the mountains. 'They are a lot bigger closer up' she thought in awe. Giro blipped and Pan followed him into a mountain pass. The pass, Pan noticed as she walked down it, was blackened by soot and corpses of trees. 'It looks like something crashed here'. Giro disappeared between two boulders. Pan darted ahead to keep him in sight. She reached the boulders and gasped.  
  
In front of her were the remains of a large space ship. Pan had never seen such a machine. It was nothing like anything Bulma ever made. The metal was unlike anything Earth known, and the shape was much like a saucer, almost like an UFO that the odd farmer would report. She crept towards the ship, ever vigilant of danger. Sensing no threatening ki's she crawled around the ship till she found the door to it.  
  
The metal door was twisted by the crash and it was slightly ajar at the top. Pan aimed a ki blast at it and it blew sky high. Giro scrambled into the darkness. Pan stood still in her stance for a few seconds until the door dropped several feet behind her. She walked cautiously into the hull, not sure of what she would find. A long, narrow corridor went both ways from the door. Pan began to follow the left one, hoping to find something that would interest Trunks and Goku. 'Trunks and Goku! They would be mad if they knew I was here! Should I go back and tell them?'  
  
"Giro c'mon we gotta go get the guys" Pan began to walk back to the door, but stopped in her tracks. She turned around. "Giro?" Pan's voice echoed down the silent halls. 'Stupid robot had to go and get lost'. Pan turned again to the door and hesitated. 'I can't leave him here by himself, but I am going to get in trouble if I stay.'. Pan stood still for a few moments contemplating her choices. She turned back down the hall and started running along it hoping to find the small robot.  
  
As she went down the corridor a rotting smell filled Pan's nose. Pan grimaced. 'That's the smell from the village.' Without warning Pan tripped over a bulky object. She landed on the floor beside it. To her horror she was staring into a face. She had tripped over the body of a blue skinned alien, with orange hair. Pan screamed. Giro, who had been on the other side of the corpse jumped up and beeped at her. Pan got up off her knees and bolted to the door, tears streaming down her face. Giro followed behind. It was only till she saw the light from outdoors before her did it occur to Pan to fly. She pulled Giro in her arms and flew on, faster than she had ever flew before towards the exit. The fresh air surrounded her on all sides but she never noticed it. Pan flew up into the air and through the mountain pass. The image of the soldier lying there motionless with a look of horror on his face was seared into her mind. She raced back to the ship to find comfort.  
  
Trunks and Goku by now were at the ship and were trying to figure out where Pan was. "Why would she go anywhere, this place can be still dangerous!" Trunks snarled to Goku as if it was Goku's fault.  
  
"You know Pan, she probably wanted to go exploring?" Goku replied soothingly to the steaming Trunks. Trunks look down at Goku with a grim look. 'He knows as well as I do that Pan has change since we found out there were no more dragon balls, she wouldn't have dared to go too far without us'. Goku's thoughts were interrupted by the small twinkling ki in the sky flying directly towards them. Pan landed moments later after she was spotted and ran over to Goku and began to cry again.  
  
"There was this ship and it was dead!" Pan cried out between sobs. Goku and Trunks exchanged a worried glance.  
  
Trunks placed his hand on Pan's shoulder and twisted her grip on Goku, forcing her to turn to him. "What ship?" Pan squirmed under Trunks grip, trying to head back to the ship to hide under blankets, away from the alien's face. Finding the struggle useless she was forced to bring up the new painful memory.  
  
Pan slowed her crying and began. "Giro found a crashed ship in the mountains and so we went to see it and I went inside and there was a body there on the ground, oh Kami, its face - I saw it and -." Pan began to go hysterical again.  
  
Trunks sighed and passed her to Goku. "I am going with Giro to see this ship. You stay here and try to get her to calm down". Trunks picked up Giro and shot up into the sky, towards the mountains Pan had indicated. 


	8. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER 7  
  
Trunks reached the mountains in no time at all. He followed the oddly made path through the towering giants. Sure enough, he could tell by the vapor marks on the sides of the rocks around him that there was a crash here, maybe as recent as two weeks ago. He stopped his walk and picked up a scrap piece of metal on the dusty ground beneath him. He held it close to his eyes trying to make out the symbol that once adorned the metal. The shape appeared to be two crescent moons facing each other and a large "A". The color, thought Trunks uneasily, was blood red.  
  
The path soon revealed the destroyed ship and Trunks flew to the entrance. He landed lightly inside. 'If I remember Mother's notes that she gathered from Father about these spacecrafts correctly, then the control room should be in the left wing.' Trunks levitated off his feet and flew quickly, but carefully down the hall.  
  
Soon the dark hallway opened up to what smelt like a butchery shop. All around Trunks lay cold, dead corpses. Some had burns all over their bodies; many were smashed beyond recognition of species from the mountain collision. Pulling his purple bandana over his face like a robber's mask he headed towards the large monitor on the nearby by wall. He channeled a ball of ki to use as a light. Quickly scanning the buttons and cracked screen, Trunks concluded it must be the main controls. Yanking a partially severed green alien off the keyboard, Trunks looked at it in confusion. "All right," he said into his bandana, "This button is to check gas pressure, that one is for switching to manual. c'mon, where's the recorder?" Trunks finished feeling along the table and now moved his hands over the base, searching for anything that he could use. "Well that's more like it" Trunks muffled voice yelled in triumphant. He grabbed the metal door he had found and punched a hole into it. The door dented in and Trunks removed it, the door clattering to the ground as he dropped it. Trunks peered into the dark space in front of him, the door was only one foot wide and two feet in length yet behind it were thousands of tiny wires and devices. The ki ball in Trunks left hand moved lower to gaze into the new discovery. Trunks began to delicately pull and move the wires around, still searching for something to explain what was going on. His right hand closed over a small box, and in the darkness around his face, he grinned. In his hand was the memory of the ship, all the co-ordinates it had been to, it's future destinations, and Trunks hoped, the computer data on what the ship was doing here on Namek. With a quick snap of the wrist he pulled out the box with only two wires still attached. Trunks stood up and tugged gently at the wires, popping them off and discarding them on the ground.  
  
"Now I need to find the Captain's log". He began to go back towards the corridor, but didn't go down it. Instead he turned to his right and found a large door with symbols on it. He blasted the door effortlessly. The once sturdy door had melted right off its hinges. Inside were a bed and a desk and a few random items scattered on the floor. The bed was large, human standards, and decorated with soft red material and tassels. The walls shone lightly with a clean, expensive metal. 'Obviously this is the Captain's room'. Trunks walked towards the desk. On it there was what looked like a laptop. Both the bed and desk was secured to the walls and floor to keep them from moving around. The laptop too, was attached to the desk. Trunks grabbed the sides of the laptop and jerked it off the table. Wires snapped and the desk groaned as he pulled the laptop off. Tucking it under his arm and patting the small box in his pocket He walked back out into the control room. Without a second thought he blasted a ki ball at the nearest wall and flew through the newly made hole back to the sun. Trunks tore the scarf from his face and breathed in deeply, savoring the air. He flew off, high into the sky, back to his friend's to show them his discovery. 


	9. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Back at the ship Pan and Goku were lying silently on a couch. Goku was sprawled out on his side, while Pan was curled up into a little ball. Goku had wanted to go with Trunks but Trunks had treated him like a kid and made him stay. Goku rolled his eyes around the sockets, trying to fight the continuous waves of boredom. 'Trunks is treating me like a kid, I am old enough to be his dad!'  
  
Both Pan and Goku jumped at the large sonic boom. Goku scrambled to the window while Pan got off the floor where Goku had knocked her over. Outside in the green sky was the familiar flashing ki of Trunks, flying towards them at immense speed. Trunks landed a few seconds later, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear with a big grin.  
  
"What did you find Trunks?" shouted Goku through the window.  
  
Pan pushed him over. "Baka, he can't hear you!" Goku grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I knew that". By that time the door to the ship was open and Trunks had climbed in. In his hand was a jumble of parts to something neither Pan or Goku knew what of. Trunks grinned at the two in front of him and walked to his workshop, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Simultaneously Goku and Pan leapt towards the door. "Stop!" came Trunks muffled voice. Goku froze in mid air as Pan continued to inch towards the door. "I want some privacy guys, leave me alone for a couple of hours."  
  
"What did you find Trunks?" asked Pan impatiently, annoyed by his actions. "Did you go into that horrible ship?" She crept closer to the door trying not to alert Trunks of her actions.  
  
"I said stop! I'm not sure what I found, go away and let me look at it. I'll tell you later I swear." Trunks yelled out again, making Pan freeze. Goku, who had been holding his pose already called out to Trunks.  
  
"I can't leave unless I move!"  
  
A few hours later Trunks had finally taken apart the delicate memory box. It was difficult, the codes were in an alien language, one that Trunks had never heard of. It had taken him almost two hours just to upload his computer with the data to translate it. "Come on girl," Trunks said loudly to his computer as he attached the memory box, "don't make me incinerate you." With a few taps on his keyboard he began the process to un-code the memory box. Trunks then turned his attention to the laptop. It was in another language too, different from the memory box. Trunks picked up the laptop and placed it on his worktable and sighed. It was going to be a looonnnggg day.  
  
Outside the ship, far away, Pan and Goku were sparring in the air. After Trunks had acted so mysteriously and told them to leave they had nothing else to do. It was a one sided fight. Pan used a combination of ki blasts, kicks and punches to attack her grandfather but Goku effortlessly blocked them all. 'Grrrr', Pan thought looking at Goku's badly hidden boredom, 'he's not even trying to hit me!' Pan withdrew and pulled up higher into the sky. Goku starred at her curiously. "Grandpa! I can't become stronger if you don't fight back!"  
  
Goku looked up to her innocently, "what do you mean Panny, I'm fighting you?" Pan screamed in anger and flew back down right into Goku's face.  
  
"No you aren't! You won't fight me 'cause I am weak! I can't become stronger unless you fight me for real!" She clenched her hands tightly into little balls, trying to subside her growing anger and pain. Her eyes flashed green and she grinned. Goku began to worry about her. She flew up into the air higher than she had flown before and turned back to face the planet below her.  
  
"Ka.me.ha.me. HA! The attack came shooting out of Pan's hands, aimed at the Namekian planet.  
  
"Pan, what are you doing?! Stop, you'll hurt the planet!" Goku dashed forward and caught the powerful blast. He used his energy to send it into outer space. Pan began to volley of more blasts at the planet. Goku caught each one before they hit the planet. 'Is she crazy? She might destroy the planet! I gotta make her stop!' Goku flew up to Pan. She stopped firing at the planet and began to attack her. This time, instead of only blocking Goku began to put in a few of his own punches. His third punch connected with Pan's jaw harder than he meant, sending her flying down towards the planet. Goku quickly caught her before she crashed. He lowered his granddaughter's crumpled form to the ground, for the first time realizing the irony of her being bigger than him self.  
  
Pan opened one of her eyes and smiled the Son grin wearily. "See, you need to actually hit me if I am ever going to learn anything." She closed her eye and fell into unconsciousness.  
  
........................  
  
I am having a hard time getting through all these chapters. This part of the story was supposed to be over by Chapter Four, but it seems to have drag out much farther than I had expected. I hope it will be ready to move on in a few more chapters, cause THAT is when the story has another twist. I will try to make at least two new posts a week on fanfiction.net. The next one though might me even earlier depending on how my surgery goes. (Think next post between Saturday - Tuesday)  
  
Who here really likes a certain android and her daughter? Out of curiosity of course ;) Email me with your thoughts. Or how about the androids at all? I have a few ideas to go with this story, but I need to know whenever or not people really like happier endings (I say happier because I can't stand the continuous happy endings) Tell me who your favorite characters are (a list of five or six - or more - if you can), Stick them in reviews, or email me at kitty_in_the_shadows@hotmail.com, or visit my site, www.geocities.com/shadow_kitty_corner and leave your response in the guest book.  
  
Thanks, and thanks again for all the reviews, it keeps me from giving this up  
  
~Kitty~ 


	10. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER NINE  
  
The trio were once again flying through the vastness of space. After Pan woke up, Goku brought her back to the ship where they had found Trunks muttering things about co-ordinates. He told them that they should probably get out off of New Namek and go to a few "areas" he'd like to check out. Pan and Goku both begged him to let them in on his secret, but Trunks had refused, saying that he would tell them later. They had erected a small shrine outside the first Namek village that they had encountered. After a few prayers and vows to avenge their deaths they returned to their ship and bid New Namek farewell forever.  
  
"Trunks", begged Pan, "please tell us where we are going?"  
  
Trunks smiled at the two children seated next to him. 'They look so different most times, but I can see how similar they are in their facial expressions.' He stopped grinning and turned to look at the vastness of stars in front of him. 'We have lost everything that we ever knew, all we loved, and now we only have each other. I swear mother that I will make the bastards who destroyed our beautiful planet pay with their lives.' He turned his gaze back at the small fidgeting boy and black haired girl. "I think it is about time I tell you were we are heading. I went to the ship that Giro had found -". Pan shuddered slightly, the memory of the alien face resurfacing. "-And it was there that I found some vital clues to the Namekian murderers."  
  
Goku who had already had stopped paying attention to Trunks and was watching Giro eat metal snapped his head up towards the lilac haired man when he had heard the words "clues to the Namekian murderers". Pan was already paying attention to Trunks and tightened her grip on the chair's armrests as Trunks continued.  
  
"I found data on the ships flight and the captains log, after managing to hook up a temporary adapter between the memory box and a laptop from the ship to my computer. It was only a matter of time before I managed to figure out the decryption code and translate the information. Mother had collected much information from the space ships she had seen and flew on. It was after all that when I found out that the ship was made on a planet which, by the co-ordinates, I believe is called Spansha."  
  
Pan stifled a sob at the thought of Bulma. 'Bulma use to let me play in the lab with Bra and also help her work on her pet projects 'cause Trunks was to busy to do the heavy work. I always got to lift big things and blast the junk that was left over.'  
  
Goku also began to reflect back on Bulma. Without that adventurous girl he knew so long ago he would never have met his friends and have Gohan and Goten when he reached manhood. He also would never have had all the adventures with the dragon balls and his friends. 'I probably would be dead already' thought Goku bitterly.  
  
Trunks too was in a thought about his mother, but continued on with his story. "The log told me that the ship was indeed an army craft carrying soldiers for the mission to destroy the Nameks. Why is not recorded, but I believe that it was somehow related to Earth's demise. I believe that the next logical step is to go to the scum sucking planet these weirdos came from and destroy their colleagues in one big blast." Trunks slammed his fist on the control panel gazing out at the stars with almost a bloodthirsty look.  
  
Pan starred silently at Trunks face. It scared her to think of how much it looked like Vegeta's when he is training. Goku broke the silence with a sneeze. "Umm, Trunks how do you know that Spansha is the right place, isn't a bad idea to just destroy them?"  
  
Trunks turned to Goku with a more Vegeta like smirk "We just have to go there and find out now, won't we?" Trunks turned his eyes back onto the screens and window in front of him, ignoring both Pan and Goku. They watched him quietly for a few moments and left together.  
  
"Grandfather, is it just me or did Trunks seem a little strange?" Pan stated glancing back at the control room that they had just left. "He reminded me a bit of Vegeta."  
  
Goku looked back at the room too, then continued to the kitchen. "He's just upset," Goku called back to Pan in his child like wisdom, "Trunks will cool down soon. Come on and get something to eat with me, I need help using the can opener." Goku disappeared into the kitchen area.  
  
Pan once again turned to look at the closed door that Trunks sat beyond. "I'm upset too Trunks, it's okay." She tightened her small fists as a few tears began to weld up in her eyes. "We will get those rotten creeps that did that to the Nameks and then we can go destroy the evil that destroyed Earth."  
  
"Panny my hand is stuck in the toaster again!" Goku called from the kitchen.  
  
Pan sighed. "Coming grandpa, don't do anything until I get there, Trunks hates it when you start electrical fires on the ship!"  
  
...........  
  
Well the next update should be Friday or before. Sorry, but I only plan to update twice a week at most. Once again please tell me who your favorite characters are, it is really important that I know, otherwise the story just isn't gonna work. Name five or so characters that you like please! Stick 'em in reviews or email me at kitty_in_the_shadows@hotmail.com 


	11. Chapter Ten

CHAPTER TEN  
  
It took almost a week to arrive at the planet Spansha. The trio starred at the gloomy world below them. It was a pale, sickly green, devoid of the sun through its thick smog. Ships were constantly landing and taking off from various points on the small planet's surface. Spansha was registered as a manufacturing outpost from the early days of Frieza's empire. Now the planet was un-kept, used for making various ship parts for small militia groups and shady planet owners for keeping the "peace" in their sectors.  
  
"Okay guys, we're going in," Trunks said through his gritted teeth. Even though it was a small planet compared to Earth, it still would take a miracle to find out where the ship on New Namek had been made. Trunks piloted the ship into the suffocating smog and landed out in a barren wasteland, not far from Spansha's capital city, Sporrel. The air was unfit to breathe, so polluted the planet was, that Trunks, Goku and Pan donned space suits to travel to the city.  
  
It was a few minutes flight to the city. Pan was hot and sticky in her suit. It seemed forever before the three landed outside the bubble Sporrel was encased in. Normally "outsiders" would not be allowed into the city, but Trunks bluffed their way in by pretending to be an agent for an interested client. The guards fell for his story and opened the airlock doors for the three to enter.  
  
Goku was stunned once they walked through the last gate. The city was large and to Goku, monstrous. The dark futuristic buildings loomed like monsters, smothering out the artificial lighting on the ceiling on Sporrel's dome. Air cars zoomed by from all directions, and loud gruff voices and machines made much unbearable noise.  
  
"Grandpa, don't just stand there, come on!" an impatient Pan yelled at her county bumpkin grandfather. Goku was standing in the middle of what might have been an intersection, judging from all the noise and complaints the drivers were making at him. Goku smiled his grin and ran to catch up with Trunks and Pan, already consumed by the large crowds on the sidewalk.  
  
They walked along the busy trading areas, being jostled by strange aliens of all shapes, colors, and sizes. Trunks sighed after hours of walking into filthy shops full of underhanded characters. It was impossible to tell who was lying or was trying to con you. He had a lead from one dealer to look for a Werseian named Zephter. Unfortunately he hadn't been able to find the alien and his temper was growing short. 'Damn it, I could probably find a lot of answers really fast if I didn't have Pan and Goku with me.' Inspiration struck Trunks. "Guys," he began, "you two should head back to the ship and guard it. I don't trust anyone from this planet and the ship might be in danger."  
  
Pan and Goku nodded enthusiastically. Neither had enjoyed this city and were both hungry. At the ship there was food and an escape from this filth and grime. "What about you Trunks?" asked Pan. "Aren't you coming back too?"  
  
"I think I will check out a few more places before I head back. Now hurry guys before we end up with an empty frame of a ship!" Trunks waved goodbye to the two short Son's as they went through the city's gates. 'Now' Trunks cracked his knuckles, "I can get some work done.' .....  
  
Twenty minutes later Pan and Goku were flying through Swansha's gritty air to their ship. "Yuck, this place is disgusting!" remarked Pan as they flew over the sooty remains of an earlier city, now trash on the planet's face.  
  
"Uhh, Pan, Is that our ship?" asked Goku, pointing his small finger at a ship in the horizon. Pan squinted her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, it should be why?"  
  
Goku slowed down his speed and his face fell into a thoughtful expression. "Well 'cause those guys over there must think it is theirs." .......  
  
Trunks flew back to the ship with a Vegeta like grin on his face. Using some, "friendly persuasion" he managed to find Zephter, the builder of the alien ship on Namek. His grin faltered as he remembered the conversation he had.  
  
'Half a year ago I had an order for a fleet of spacecrafts that were discreet and quick. The guy who ordered them I had never seen before in my life. He had a funny shape tattoo on his forehead, red color. He wanted them fast, but able to hold soldiers and prisoners. I get a lot of orders like that, but this guy was really weird.' The Werseian scratched his head with his eyestalk, 'Yeah, this guy paid up really well. The fool was going on about how the money didn't matter, it soon would be a thing of the past. I figure it was one of them odd ball heretics.'  
  
'Where was he from?'  
  
'I don't know, I don't ask that many personal questions about clients. I don't care what they do with the merchandise, so long as they pay up.'  
  
Trunks blasted the alien to ash after he could get no more from him. Then the demi saiyan decimated the shop and the inhabitants within. He worked on blood lust, interrogating every alien they walked or crawled by him on the street, destroying them if they didn't come up with the right answers. The lilac haired man picked up speed, trying to get back to Pan and Goku. 'Maybe my tactics aren't right, but damn it I will avenge you mother and father!'  
  
..................  
  
That's all for now guys, sorry. I plan to have a little 'jump' in time very soon. That's when the story actually gets interesting (in my opinion) and stops dragging on (for a while).  
  
Very important you all tell me who your favorite characters are in DBGT. PLEASE!! I don't want to go farther until I know. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

CHAPTER 11  
  
Trunks arrived at the ship with horror. Strewn about on the ground were ten or so red skinned aliens. Each had gaping holes in them from ki blasts. Trunks dropped to the ground and sprinted towards the ship's door. He tried to open it but found it was locked. He began to channel a blast into his hands to knock down the door, when Goku opened it, holding a small dinosaur leg in his hand.  
  
"Hi Trunks, we had visitors while you were gone but we took care of them! They tried to take the ship. They hit me and look at the weird bruise they left! I didn't think they would actually attack but, wow, there they were right in my face. Pan got mad at them and she said that we could fight them." Goku stopped and took another bite out of the leg in his hand.  
  
Trunks stared down at the boy with wide eyes. "You kill them?"  
  
Goku stopped chewing and looked at the dead aliens on the ground. "I didn't want to but after they hit Panny, I thought they needed to be taken care of."  
  
"They hit Pan? Is she all right?" Trunks pushed past Goku and walked into the ship, He found Pan lying on the couch, her sides bandaged messily. "Pan- chan, are you okay!?"  
  
Pan turned towards Trunks and groaned. "Those jerks were liars. They said it was a mistake and they would leave and then they attacked us from the behind. Grandpa took care of them, and so did I!" She shuffled up to a sitting position on the couch. "They burnt me a little, but Grandpa bandaged me up."  
  
Goku laughed and sat down beside Pan. "She looks like Uranai Baba's mummy monster I fought when I was little!" Pan and Trunks looked at Goku confused. "It was a long time ago. Uranai, the old witch? Roshi's sister? Never mind." Goku finished off the leg and went to get another.  
  
Trunks turned his attention back to Pan. "Let me see the burn." Pan began to reluctantly unwrap her sides, flinching a bit when Trunks started to help her.  
  
"I am not a baby, I can do it."  
  
Pan finished unwrapping the wound. Trunks frowned when he saw the mark. "That's mostly second degree, I need to put something on it. Stay right there and don't move." Trunks went to a closet and began to search for the medical kit.  
  
"Gee, I though it was a burn!" commented Goku, who was leaning over Pan trying to poke at her side.  
  
"Grandpa get lost!"  
  
Trunks pushed Goku out of his way and crouched down beside Pan. Goku winced when Trunks opened the kit and was relieved when Trunks pulled out a spray bottle. "Panny, this is going to sting." He opened the bottle's cap and began to spray Pan's burn. The girl stifled a cry and sat still, trying to block out the pain. "All done Pan." Trunks re-rolled the bandages around the 14 year old.  
  
"Did you find anything out?" Pan asked, avoiding eye contact with Trunks. 'He can't see how weak I am, it's disgusting.'  
  
Trunks gently closed the medical kit and slid it back into the closet. "Yes, actually I did. I found the Werseian who built the ship." Pan and Goku gaped at the lilac haired man. Uncomfortable under their gaze, Trunks walked to a window and looked out. "He made the ship, or apparently, fleet of ships for a buyer. He didn't know the name of the buyer. I asked a few others and I have a few small leads for us to go on, but nothing major."  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Goku quietly.  
  
"We'll do whatever you say Trunks," added Pan.  
  
Trunks continued to look out the window into the blankness of the planet surface. "We have two choices. One is that we find a planet or space station and start a new life. The other is that we keep searching for whoever destroyed Earth and put an end to it all."  
  
The three sat quietly. No one knew what to say or how to say it.  
  
Goku spoke up; his voice so small compared to normal. "We'll do what we have too. We need to avenge Earth and Namek. We need to stop the evil."  
  
"It's not that simple Goku, we don't know where to look or how to begin to search." Trunks dropped his voice too, "I don't even know what we are looking for."  
  
Pan jumped to her feet, ignoring the pain in her ribs. "You said we had leads! I don't care if it takes a thousand years, we owe it to our family to destroy whatever did this to them!"  
  
Goku nodded enthusiastically. Trunks turned from the window and turned to his companions. "Then it's agreed. We won't rest till we avenge our family and friends!"  
  
................  
  
Well that's it. For that part I mean. The next chapter is going to be really different, and it's going to take me a while to get it right.  
  
Tell me who your favorite characters are please!!! 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Well remember when I said that Chapter 11 was the end of that little segment? Well I decided not to have this as a separate DBU mini story and make it part of the main story. It's a bit of background filler on the evil that destroyed Earth and ravaged Namek. I assure you though that the next chapter is four years later.  
  
This update was sooner than I expected; it was a thirty-minute wonder. My block must be, umm, un-blocking.  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
PLANET HADES  
  
The sounds of footsteps echoed in the long, quiet hallway. Small sallow colored glowing orbs rested on tall spiky poles, mounted along the hall. The lone man followed the pale light to a large dark room. The only light came from high above where several orbs were clustered, hanging precariously from the ceiling. To the far side of the room was a tall throne made of bone and a black metallic substance. A fierce looking creature was sculpted on the top of the throne, its small evil eyes made of cold emerald. Beside the chair stood a young looking alien female with pale skin, even more pale in the sickly light. On her left arm was the tattoo that showed she belonged to the royal harem. She gently fanned a dark figure on the throne. He was cast in shadows, but an aura of despair and death seem to surround him.  
  
"Ahh, Doru you have returned. Was the mission a success?" The shadowy figure asked the man who now stood before him.  
  
The general stood up a bit straighter, a small glint of light flickering faintly off one of his medals. "Yes your excellence, we have captured the crystals and data from Planet Earth. Kurayami was a success as you said it would be. We have also received word that the raid on Planet Namek was successful also, and all that we needed has been retrieved with minimal loss and casualties, though we did lose a ship."  
  
"The ship is nothing, it can always be replaced, and so can those who are in it. Where is Kurayami now?"  
  
Doru cleared his throat. "Your excellence, his previous host was destroyed during the mission yet he managed to claim another one. Unfortunately the host's will is very strong and may take quite some time until it is ready to accept Kurayami. However my liege, this may work to our advantage. The host belongs to an interesting race that is quite strong and powerful. We brought back several members of the species plus a few other specimens to test on. Our scientists believe that it is possible to genetically create a hy-breed race using these creatures DNA structures. The technology isn't with us right now, but," Doru paused a moment, "we might have it soon from the information I have gathered. With these new 'super' soldiers we will be able to conquer the universe over much quicker than previously calculated."  
  
A long deadly silence filled the room after Doru's speech. The light above seemed to dim. Doru, underneath his cool collected face, was quivering in fear. His master could destroy him without a second thought now that he had a new power to be soon under his sway. Doru was startled by the evil laugh that came from the figure on the throne.  
  
"Very well then Doru, we are please with your findings." Doru sighed with relief. "However, Doru, WHERE is Kurayami?"  
  
"Kurayami is in the Omega chamber awaiting his treatment. I expected that you might want to work on him as soon as possible." The figure on the throne laughed again.  
  
"Ah, Doru, you know my impatience well. Indeed I will go there soon. Have the prisoners that you have collected be sent to the sen'n? chambers and have them placed where you deem necessary and then report back to me. You are excused."  
  
Doru bowed and began to walk out of the room. He had just reached the door before his entire body erupted in pain. "Master! Why!"  
  
The shadowy figure spoke softly in Doru's mind. "Doru, never second guess me again unless you want to spend the rest of your short pathetic life in agony."  
  
"I apologize excellence, it will never happen again." Doru groaned out loud. The figure smiled and release Doru from his power. Doru got up from the ground and bowed back at his lord.  
  
"Doru" The voice in his said again. Doru heard a small scream escape from the purple lips of the female that once stood by his master and he could hear her collapse on the ground with a soft thud. "Fetch me another toy from the harem, this time make it that enchanting sister of yours with those lovely crystal eyes." Doru shuddered inwardly but bowed to his master once again and continued to walk down the long hallway to follow out his orders.  
  
The figure on the throne turned his attention to the crumpled body of the alien girl, her body turning into vapor as he drained her life force dry. 'Soon I will get my revenge on the universe and that brat Bibidi, wherever he is hiding.'  
  
......  
  
The next update will be NEXT weekend. Yes this was a double post this weekend but I received a nice fan email and so I thought I would add something to this weekends update. Thanks Jamelle for the email, this chapter was for you! Please keep reviewing! 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

This happened about three years after Earth was destroyed. Two "new" important characters are introduced. It is on the other side of the universe.  
  
.........  
  
Planet Sol  
  
"She is smiling at me, like we share a deep secret. Her arms are wrapped around me like a lover's embrace. I can hear small creatures singing in the trees and a breeze waft by in the little valley we are in. The place is very familiar, but I have never been to a world where the grass is so green and the sky so blue. Then the little girl with that laugh that tugs at me from deep inside appears from behind a few trees and grabs me around the neck. It isn't threatening motion; she is hugging me, laughing along with the woman who is in my arms. It makes me feel warm and all I want to do is to return the gesture. Then the people are all around me. Not so much people, but shadows. Besides the woman's and the little girl's eyes, I can't make out anyone's faces. All I can hear are whispering voices, conspiring together. Words I have never heard of float around, but they make sense to me in the dream. The people are all laughing and make me feel like I belong. We almost share a bond together. I don't feel edgy or on guard around them at all, I trust them, it's like they are my, my-"  
  
"Family" Memro whispered softly. The tall handsome man next to nodded in agreement at this strange, foreign word. He reached for the mug on the table in front of him and lifted it to his lips. The warm, herbal drink flowed down his throat and he felt more comfortable. He never told anyone his dreams before; he had considered them a weakness. However, Memro was different. The older woman seemed to understand his pain and since the day he first met her he considered her a true ally, if not friend, something he did not call many people.  
  
He returned the cup to the table and closed his eyes, trying to relive the dream that had been haunting him for almost a year. "I feel very content with them. Ever time I dream I don't want to leave them, but then they start to fade and I seem to be floating in an abyss. It's cold, even to me, and the only light seems to come from me and it is very dim. Then I seem to lose my light as-". He paused, squinting his eyes tighter.  
  
Memro watched with growing interest. This troubled man had come to her years ago for medical help and she had found in him a brilliant mind. Together they had worked on a few projects together, it was because of him that she became the top medical specialist and scientist in the galaxy. 'Without his DNA I would probably be some flunky med worker on a small out post.' With his biological material they had managed to create a new weapon of amazing proportions. Memro had received much of the credit because of the General's shyness and indifference to the media. Now he was here, in her office, opening up to her like he had never done before.  
  
"-As the new voice starts to get louder. It seems to be colder then the dark and gives me bad vibes. It tells me that I am who I am to you today: a General of the Elite Militia of Akuma. The voice tells me of a childhood that I can remember faintly, but it doesn't feel real, almost like something I was once told but didn't believe. Yes, I don't believe the voice is telling me the truth about myself. When I first had these dreams I would wake up right away in a cold sweat. But after a few months I began to disagree with the voice, I begin to say the words that the friendly voices had whispered before. I don't know what I was saying, but it felt right. In the last few weeks I wake up after my body begins to glow brightly, brighter than the suns of Oldera. Memro, what does it all mean?"  
  
Memro sat silently, staring at the man in front of her. He began to regret telling her his dream, wishing that he had kept them to his self, like he always done before. "I'm sorry Memro, I haven't been feeling well lately." The man got up to leave and turned his back to the woman he felt so ashamed of letting in.  
  
"Wait!" Memro grabbed onto the General's white glove. "Please, don't go. I know what you are feeling, I feel like that too." The man turned his coal eyes to the blue-eyed woman.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Lately I have had a few odd dreams too, not too different from yours." Memro blushed, it seemed out of place underneath her glasses. "Except mine had a man in it with fierce, dark eyes, and we- well later there are two children that I feel so connected with. It feels like we are family. However, I am infertile and an orphan with no siblings. I was raised apparently on a colony planet. Yet, I have been researching the records there and can find no trace of my youth there. My memories of the colony are faint, like a dream. No, not like a dream, because my dreams feels so real and so right." The two stared at each uncomfortably. "I don't think we are who we think we are."  
  
The General began to laugh, as the old lady watched with curiosity and confusion. "Of course, it all makes sense. Everything we know is a lie, in fact we are probably not even here right now."  
  
Memro glared at the man. "Quiet you brute, don't act like you don't feel it too. It's all a lie. Everything. Offer me proof that our pasts are real."  
  
"I don't need too. You show me proof that what you are saying is true and that we are living lies."  
  
"The law is to find reasonable doubt. Remember all those little 'quirks' in our research in the Sai Project? The small 'coincidences' in DNA structures? our similar DNA? If you had not left early on for those missions you would have seen a lot of unexplained things. And our pasts! I have no clear rooted records and I am willing to bet neither do you. I can only remember the last three years clearly, not long before I first met you. How far back do you know is for certain?"  
  
The man opened his mouth but closed it. Memro watched in growing fear that he would close up again, after she spent so long chipping through his shell. He turned and began to walk out the door. "Cauli" cried Memro, "where are you going?"  
  
He turned once more to her. "I need some time to think. Take care of your self until I return. With a swish of his cape that hung from his shoulder plates, Cauli was gone. Memro sighed and went into her private lab. She sat in her chair and opened her laptop. Her hands began to key furiously into the machine and Memro gazed into the screen with a determined grin on her face.  
  
"It's time to find out what the hell is going on around here."  
  
..........  
  
Okay, I did say that the next update would be four years in the future, but I wanted more background information. Chapter 14 is a year from now, I promise, with Pan, Trunks and Goku. Please review! 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Well it took about an hour to finally start this and yet again I find myself dragging the moment on. This chapter is to reintroduce the characters. Unfortunately they haven't changed much (not as much as I originally planned) but they will continue to develop. later. In case you DON'T catch on, it has been four years since Earth was destroyed by the "mysterious force." Any future updates will now be weekly, unless I get creative and post something up. I am thinking ever Saturday. or early Sunday.  
  
Wow, I rewrote this chapter and it works better with my original story line!  
  
I realize that I can't go by Earth years, so instead I will go by light years. If it is less than a year, I will use a fraction, unless anyone knows if there is really a light month?  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
A soft breeze wafted by the three figures on the hill. The night sky glistened with stars and promise of new worlds and life.  
  
"Looks like it will be a full moon tonight." The lilac haired man said softly to his colleagues.  
  
"What is it about moons that makes me feel so. alive?" whispered the only female, mostly to her self.  
  
"Maybe it's because we are suppose to be giant rampaging monkeys running around stomping on things?"  
  
"Way to kill the moment Goku" scolded Trunks, throwing a rock at the 14 year-old saiyan to his left. It bounced of off Goku's head and Pan grinned slightly at Goku's lack of acknowledgement.  
  
The three Earth survivors were lying on a grassy hill, enjoying the peacefulness of nature and isolation. Their ship had been resting in the middle of the forest, abandoned till they get restless and move on. Even though the grass was blue, the night sky above and the warm breeze was bringing back sweet memories of another life back at the home. Goku was lying down with his arms crossed behind his head grinning at something privately, not noticing the small bump the rock had made on his forehead. Pan also was lying down, as she played with one of her braids, rocking back and forth slightly with bent up energy. Trunks, the oldest, was sitting back, his hands behind him, smirking with superiority at the full glowing moon hanging over his head.  
  
It had been 4 long years since their home world was destroyed. Since then they had been planet hopping, searching for a place they could truly call home. It had been over two years since they had a good lead on the mysterious evil force that took the lives of their loved ones. Every now and then they will hear or see something, but everything ended with a dead end. Since then they had become free mercenaries, fighting in small battles against enemies of the friends that they met on their travels. Mostly they stayed to themselves, preferring the company of each other.  
  
"Guys, lets get off this boring planet. I want to eat something that hasn't been foraged by us." Pan stated suddenly, sitting up in the grass. She dropped her hands to her sides and turned her head towards her companions. "Lets go to that planet we heard about when we were getting supplies on the Orion space station. It sounded high tech, perfect for you Trunks, and the food is suppose to be great Grandpa."  
  
Trunks and Goku both were surprised by Pan's sudden outburst. For over a year she had become increasingly moody, cheerful one day, quiet and sullen the next. Goku watched both her and Trunks with apprehension as the time went by since they first learned of their home world's fate. Even he had noticed the change in his companions, so different from the children he watched grow up on Earth. There was savage thrill that came over them when they were in battle. Goku could see it in Trunks eyes when he attacked with deadly accuracy. Trunks, in battle, seemed so much like his father when he first arrived on Earth to fight Goku. During peaceful times the saiyan also seemed to have personality changes like Pan, being cocky and loud and then retreating deep into himself without warning.  
  
The two males contemplated Pan's idea. Their saiyan blood had also become restless on this peaceful planet. They glanced momentarily at each other and silently agreed. Trunks turned his head and flashed a smile at the girl next to him. "Okay Panny, tomorrow we will pack up and go. What was the planet's name again? I need to program the co-ordinates into the ship."  
  
Pan grinned and leaned back into the grass, pleased that she had gotten her way and that they would be off this boring planet. It had seemed so nice when they first landed, but the moon reminded her of action. 'I know if we go back into space something exciting will happen, I can just feel it in my bones.'  
  
"Uhh, Pan, you haven't answered me yet?"  
  
The eighteen year old demi saiyan glared at the tall man sitting beside her. "Sorry, I dazed off. The planet's name I think was Hakken."  
  
Goku jumped to his feet and yelled. "Yeah planet Hakken!" he turned to Pan and Trunks, both staring at him with confusion and interest. "Wanna race?" Goku asked.  
  
"Sure, first one around the planet three times wins." Trunks replied. "Super saiyan mode." Pan and Goku nodded and all three were engulfed in their own glowing power of the ascended saiyan. Their hair pulled up into golden spikes like a halo around their head. Trunks called "go!" and like three stars they jumped off the hill and began to race across the night sky.  
  
...........  
  
Maybe you might have been wondering where I am getting the weird names for planets and people. Most of it is either Japanese, Greek mythology, or re- arranged letters in every day words.  
  
Please review; I keep forgetting when I update.  
  
Should this story have a happy ending? I mean a really happy one? Or an "bitter. but I can live with it cause there is some good" ending? I have something bittersweet in mind.  
  
If you don't like waiting for updates visit my site. http://www.geocities.com/shadow_kitty_corner I update there more than on fanfiction.net 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
SPACE  
  
One wish. Without obligations, without strings attached, just a single chance to make a wish for whatever the heart desired. How often have we all thought about that question; if we could have one wish, what would it be? Power, money, invincibility, without a second thought so many people would ask for these trivial things. Maybe some might ask for world peace, or to end for world hunger.  
  
If they had a world, that is.  
  
Pan sat gloomily in her little bedroom. Trunks and Goku had built it for her on the ship three years ago to give her privacy. Absently stroking a small bag made of a leathery material she gazed at the ceiling. They were on their way to Hakken like she had suggested. Both of the boys were almost excited about traveling to this advanced planet. The technology was superior on this large, impressive globe in the Centauri orbit. The food she knew, wasn't that bad either. 'But I have my own reasons.'  
  
A couple of months ago Pan had stumbled across some ships data transcripts. It was mostly boring information, but she kept it to herself and didn't share it with Trunks or Goku. There was no use in getting them excited about possibly non-existing information about their enemy, Pan couldn't take their disappointment that always followed each lead. For some reason instead of trashing the transcripts she had kept them stored away. It had hit her three nights ago why they seemed so familiar. Breaking into Trunks computer later that same night she realized that the mailing code on the transcripts was the same as the ones from the crashed ship on Namek. The mailing code had been sent from Hakken. She didn't mean to trick the guys into going to Hakken, but she didn't want them to know about her discovery. 'Just gotta keep it to myself until the time is right.'  
  
Her fingers worked the bag open and the contents in it fell to the floor with a thud. Pan jumped up from her bed and scrambled after the rolling object. The rock had rolled underneath her desk. Reaching her arm under it she cursed at its shortness. 'Everyone else in my Saiyan gene pool was tall, why do I have to be the freak?' Even 16-year-old Goku was taller than her. Finally her index finger connected with the stone. Nudging it gently she managed to roll in into her awaiting hand. Pan breathed a sigh of relief and sat up on the floor, banging her head on the desk. "Oww!" Dust covered her pants and shirt. 'I should clean this place up eventually.' Pan nursed her head with her free hand and stared at the smooth, round sphere of stone in the other. 'You put me through so much trouble.'  
  
Damn the dragonballs. 'They gave us so much hope and promise. Now look at them. A memory of a painful past.' It had been on an isolated moon, far from the dead world of New Namek that Trunks opened the case where they had kept the black star dragonballs. Sure enough, with their creator long gone, the magical objects had turned back into common rock. Trunks had smashed two right away in his hands out of anger. The rest he threw out onto the moon's surface. All except one. Pan kept one as a reminder, hidden away in a little pouch that she kept by her bed. It reminded her to never depend on something easy to make everything better. Whatever was worth having is worth fighting for.  
  
Pan got up and dusted off her pants, her hair falling over her shoulders. She had tried to keep it short but it needed so much continual trimming. Pan just let it grow out, occasionally chopping it in half. Now it was a few inches past her shoulder. 'I should cut my hair again soon.' She had always teased Trunks about his obsession with his hair. Every three weeks he trimmed it, keeping it short like he did at home. His bangs were a bit longer, but nothing more.  
  
Grabbing two elastics Pan sloppily braided her hair. Checking her face once in the mirror she left the sanctity of her room and ventured out in search for Trunks and Goku. On her way across their living area she tripped over several mechanical devices and junk that Trunks had sprawled out.  
  
"Sweet Kami! Trunks, get out here and clean this junk up before I have to!" She bellowed into the direction of the control room. After a tiny pause the door opened with a swish and out came an embarrassed Trunks.  
  
"Sorry Panny-chan, I forgot about it." Pan felt her heart skip a beat when she saw the smile on his face.  
  
'He is in a good mood.'  
  
Trunks bent down and began to gently pack the junk into crates. "Panny, did you break anything? This all needs to be in working condition for trading if you want to get anything from Hakken. Pan sighed and bent down next to him.  
  
"Cross my heart, hope to die, I didn't break anything." 'On purpose' she added to her self. Trunks nodded and continued his work. Pan handed him a few objects, blushing slightly as their fingers brushed against each other. Trunks didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Ohayoo Pan! Feeling better?!" shouted Goku. Pan and Trunks both jumped, spilling the crates and the contents all over the floor. They both stared at the full-blooded teenage Saiyan that had appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Trunks sighed. "Geez Goku, I nearly had a heart attack. Where did you come from?"  
  
Goku smiled his trademark grin. "Ha ha, I know the answer to that! Yamucha and Master Roshi told me all about that just before I married Chi Chi. First you need to buy a woman something nice and take her out for dinner. Then you get her in a good mood. Next you need a bedroom and-"  
  
"That's enough Goku, I didn't mean that!" Trunks interrupted, amazed by Goku's naivety.  
  
Pan groaned into her hands. "To think that his blood flows through my veins. Not to mention the fact that he had two kids."  
  
"Oh! You meant where was I on the ship! That's easy, in the kitchen!" Sweat drops rolled down Trunks and Pan's heads.  
  
Trunks threw everything back into the crates and piled them up in the closet. "Well, it doesn't matter now anyway. We will be arriving at Hakken in about an hour or so. We should clean up and then strap ourselves in for the gravitational pull. I need to check to see just how strong the pull is and to schedule a docking point. Judging from the size I can figure out the pull by using some simple physics. It's all in there with Newton's laws."  
  
Goku and Pan now stared at Trunks with sweat drops. "Umm, you go do that and Goku and I will clean up. Deal?" Pan asked.  
  
"Great idea." Trunks wandered back into the control room muttering equations and principles. After he had left Pan turned her attention to locking down all the equipment in the room.  
  
Goku watched her with curiosity. "Panny," he began softly, "do you feel better? You seemed pretty, um, distant, yeah that's the word, for the last couple of days."  
  
"I'm fine grandpa. I was just thinking." Goku winced slightly at the thought. "Really though, I feel better now. Both you and Trunks always manage to make me smile."  
  
Goku grinned even wider than before. 'She's lying, I can tell.' "Okay then Panny, lets hurry up and get something to eat!" Goku ran into his and Trunks room and began to 'clean up' in there. Pan smile at the noises and thumps that came from the room as Goku shoved everything into the closets.  
  
'I'm sorry grandpa, I can't tell you yet.'  
  
.......  
  
Ha I did it! I did it! I wrote another chapter! Whohoo! Now I am stuck on what Hakken is going to be like. next update in about two weeks, he he he. My disks with all my DBU info go wiped out by 'mysterious means' so now I need to start the plot off from memory. This is should be good. Is it just me or is everyone having problems with computers lately? DBU went on back burning for a while since I have been busy with Agent Lavender. I have been working on other things too, mostly my site though. Please review, but only if you want too. 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

PLANET SOL  
  
"It's been awhile." He said softly to the back of the lab coat.  
  
"Too long, over a year" it replied. Memro turned around to greet Cauli. She smiled a wrinkly free grin at his reaction to her face. "Don't look so shocked, I told you I wanted to test out the Saiya Project."  
  
"On yourself!?"  
  
"I did try other test subjects and was pleased by those results so I figured 'why not?' My entire genetic structure has changed, my life time dramatically increased, better physical shape, and look, a tail!" A long brown appendage unfurled itself from around her waist. She batted it around playfully while the general stared at her in shock.  
  
"You could have killed yourself!"  
  
She sighed and rewrapped the tail around her. "I said I tested it already, and it wasn't like I had much left to live, my body was about to give out."  
  
Cauli sighed, realizing the truth of age in his friend. "I know, but there was still great risk..."  
  
"Enough of that, it's done and over with. Now, what brings you back after ignoring all my com-mail messages for a year?" Memro motioned for Cauli to sit down beside her on the small couch she slept on when she couldn't bring herself to leave her projects.  
  
"I wanted to know if you were okay." The man sighed and turned away, embarrassed by his words. Memro smiled, but it soon turned into a frown as she realized the importance of the words.  
  
She leaned in and grabbed his hand "Are you still having those dreams?"  
  
"They are stronger now."  
  
"Mine are too. It's the Saiya Project. Every since we started it I have had all these weird feelings and memories floating around in my head in a haze. There is no data in the resource banks about the name of the species we belong too and the species the DNA came from. It's all so loose; the pieces of the puzzle don't fit. We obviously have similar genetic structures, in fact I am willing to bet that now that I am treated with the Saiya Project our genetic structures would be nearly identical."  
  
"Could I have had my DNA reconfigured as a youth?" He paused. "I think there are others like me. I saw one soldier a few months ago who...looked like me."  
  
"The Saiya Project is the first of its kind, at least in Akuma's Empire. The technology wasn't there when you were younger." Cauli's words about the soldier he saw sank in. "Someone else? Like you?"  
  
"He seemed very familiar. After I saw him my dreams intensified. And so I came back here to see if you could remember anything."  
  
Memro got up and ran across the room to her lap top. "Maybe we can work together on the Saiya Project some more. Like old times."  
  
Cauli rose slowly after her from the couch. "I am to leave on another mission in three hours."  
  
"Oh" Memro said disappointedly, "Where to?"  
  
Cauli by now was almost to the door. "Planet Hakken. It is one of the leading planets in the Free Worlds Organization. We are to eliminate any threat to Akuma."  
  
"Hakken, huh? Bring me back something nice."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PLANET HAKKEN  
  
"It's not much, but it will do for you." The Gramlonian snarled to the three Saiyans. They stood inside the Hotel Cwana, in the eight district of Suma, Hakken's capital province.  
  
Trunks nodded and walked inside, Pan and an excited Goku close behind. "Thanks, this is great." Trunks handed the alien his currency card which the Gramlonian greedily swiped on his palm computer.  
  
"Enjoy Hakken." With that the alien flew down the hall chuckling softly.  
  
The three stared at their tiny, cramped room that had cost them a bundle. "Rather cozy" commented Trunks. "Who's going to double bunk?" He winked at Pan. "Lady's first."  
  
'He's in a good mood' thought Pan as she shot him a dirty look and grin, 'must be thinking of the junk he is gonna buy.' She grabbed the nearest bed and sat down on it with a thump, crossing her arms if daring the others to argue with her choice.  
  
"Well if that's the way it's going to be, fine. Goku, I won't be responsible for my actions if you start to kick tonight."  
  
Goku had been hopping up and down since they landed more than two hours ago. "I don't think I can sleep anyway! I wanna go eat everything!" He threw his small bag on the other bed and turned to run out the door. "Last one out has to pay for my first meal here!" Both Trunks and Pan barreled towards the door to avoid that horrible fate.  
  
"Better luck next time Panny." Trunks smiled as he turned around to the loser.  
  
"Same with you." Pan's face opened up into a huge grin as she dangled Trunks' wallet in front of his face. "Looks like you are going to be the one treating Goku tonight." Trunks jaw opened in protest but Pan had already started running off after Goku.  
  
"Wait up!" shouted Trunks as he shut the room's door behind him.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
That's all for now! 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

I have been waiting for this chapter forever. Finally two more important characters are going to be introduced and this story will get going!  
  
SE is what I refer to as Saiya Enhanced. That means that they were treated with the Saiya Project.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
SPACE  
  
Cauli stood at the bridge of his lead cruiser. Below him were several other alien species working the controls and other small tasks. He stood looking out the large windows at the stars that seemed to fly by his ship. "Sir," one of the small pinkish Blistolians grunted, interrupting the General's daydream. "It's Doru sir, shall I connect him?"  
  
Cauli sighed. "Very well." A large screen came down from the ceiling, covering the windows view that Cauli had been gazing out at. The large screen flickered on to a close up of Doru sitting in his head office. "High Chancellor Doru, it is a honor you would contact me directly." Cauli bowed politely, trying to keep the contempt towards Doru out of his voice.  
  
"Don't put that servant act on for me General Cauli, I do not need your fakeness." Cauli straightened his back and smiled tightly at the screen.  
  
"As you would then."  
  
"I called you to redirect your fleet to quadrant twelve to bring down some resistance against the Empire. We will send General Xemit in your place to Hakken."  
  
Cauli growled inwardly. 'Damn, I wanted to see the seer on Hakken before it was destroyed.' "We will change course at once." He said out loud to Doru. The figure on the screen nodded and the screen went black. Cauli turned to the Blistolian. "How long will this new mission take?"  
  
The Blistolian pulled out his pocket computer and did the calculations. "Less than a day to get there and back, plus a few hours to clear out the resistance."  
  
"Change course and be quick about it." Cauli barked to all the officers on the bridge. "I want to be in and out of this as quick as possible."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- PLANET ODOM (Quadrant 12)  
  
The entire world was in flames. Even the atmosphere seemed to be tainted red from the massive fires below. The rebels had attacked this manufacturing planet for Akuma's Empire. The young blue haired woman felt vomit rising in her throat as she looked upon the remains of her squad. The rebels had taken them by surprise and only a handful of her fellow soldiers remained. "Damn it, we aren't going to make it off this hell hole!" she screamed towards the blackened sky.  
  
"Don't panic yet. We can still win this." Her companion replied tensely, brushing back his sooty hair.  
  
"How?" wailed Celera.  
  
Karo beside her winced as another blast of heat came towards them. "Because, I have a feeling." Another blast came flying at them from the rebels. Screams of pain and death followed the bright light as two more of their squad fell to the blackened ground.  
  
Celera choked on another cry as she realized their were only seven of them left. "Karo, I think you were just promoted." She looked at the others in their group and they nodded.  
  
Karo grimaced and began to formulate a plan. 'Great, why do I have to come up with the plan? Celera is the smart one.' He turned to her to ask for her advice but stopped when he realized that she was crying in the arms of another soldier. He frowned at their closeness. 'Always seeking comfort in some man's arms. She isn't in any state to think clearly.' His eyes softened as he saw the tears run down her face. 'Okay, a plan, I need a plan.' He pulled his eyes of her and searched frantically for an opening. He found one a couple of hundred yards away. 'We need to de-capsulate a ship to get out of here, but the only opening is directly in their line of fire.'  
  
Karo could feel the rebels getting closer. He shot at them desperately as he continued to try and work out a plan. The others followed him and they also volleyed blasts at the rebels. The fire around them roared as it grew higher and the heat became even more unbearable. "We need to do something now commander!" an SE soldier with blonde hair yelled at Karo.  
  
"Alright!" Karo shouted over the roar. "We are going to launch a ship from over there." He pointed towards the clearing. "That means that someone has to de-capsulate it, another two to guard the ship while the others get on.' He looked at the blonde soldier that had spoken and threw him the capsule. "You de-capsulate and I, and Lero will cover you. The rest of you make a run to the ship, shooting if you have the power left. Everyone got that? Good! GO!" Karo jumped out from their hiding spot and began to shoot ki blasts at their attackers. Lero, who had been holding Celera, followed close behind him. The others began to attack also as they ran towards the clearing.  
  
Karo smiled grimly as his plan took action. Both he and Lero shot into the fire at their attackers. They could no longer see them through the smoke and depended on their scouters to track the rebels.  
  
The ship had been loaded and began to take off with the dock door still open. Karo signaled to Lero "Go, I will cover your back!" Lero nodded and flew up towards the ship. It was then that Karo heard the blip from his scouter. "No!" he screamed as he watched a blast of light come out of the darkness. Everything seemed to slow down as he was hit with a small blast to his arm. He fell backwards and watched with horror as the blast he had seen came closer to the ship. "Celera!" he screamed as his vision grew darker.  
  
But no explosion came. Karo saw through the gray mist that surrounded his eyes a figure in the sky that seemed to catch the energy and hold it in the air. The figure threw it back down at the rebels and it exploded on them. Using all of his energy he pulled himself off the ground and tried to hover in the air. The figure now was at his side and helped him fly to the ship. Karo last saw the dock before everything went blank.  
  
...  
  
"Wake up you lazy oaf!"  
  
Karo groaned and tried to see who was speaking to him through the fog. Slowly the blue began to come through and he could make out Celera's face. "Where am I?"  
  
"The infirmary you dolt! I owe you a lunch because you were right, we didn't die." Karo began to pick out the objects around him and realized he was in a bed.  
  
"Who, who stopped the blast?"  
  
Karo heard Celera sigh dreamily. "It was General Cauli. Oh you should have seen him! He came out of nowhere just when I thought we were going to be blown sky high. His power is amazing! He stopped that blast like it was nothing! Then he flew into the ship holding you, his armor all shining and his face glowing from sweat. He smiled at me too! Dropped you at my feet and told me to watch you while he took care of the rebels. He shot just two blasts and they were all wiped out!"  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
Celera smiled. "A couple of hours I think. I wasn't really paying attention to time. We landed on his cruiser and you were brought here because they weren't enough regeneration tanks to go around. They actually found survivors! Cauli did! He found twenty men, four from our team, all alive, but badly wounded! We would have left them here to die if it wasn't for him. After you went here I got to actually talk to him! He wanted to know more about us and since you were unconscious I got to tell him! I just got back here a minute ago."  
  
Celera continued to talk about General Cauli but Karo didn't listen. 'I remember him, I saw him before at HQ. He looked familiar then, but I can't remember from where.' He turned his eyes back on Celera who was still talking about the general. Karo frowned at her excitement over that man. "Are you done trying to bore me to death?" he asked her sarcastically. Celera frowned at him and began to open her mouth to talk but the door opened and in stepped the general himself.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" He asked, eying the two.  
  
Celera grinned widely and latched onto his arm. "No sir, I was just telling Karo about your amazing abilities and the way you saved all of us!"  
  
Cauli effortlessly disentangled himself from Celera's grip and walked over to the bed. "A tank is ready for you."  
  
"I don't need one. I'm fine." Karo responded coldly. Celera's face grew red with anger and she opened her mouth again to tell him off.  
  
Cauli interrupted her. "I need you to be fit to fight in a day so that is an order. We are heading to a planet called Hakken and I need your expertise in battle." Karo felt himself blush slightly, much to his annoyance, at being complimented by a high ranking official. He nodded and Cauli turned and walked out of the room. After his exit two meds came in to help him to the tanks.  
  
"Well" began Celera as she helped the medics get Karo onto a stretcher. "I am going to go then to see what the general might need." She winked coyly at Karo and bounded out of the room, her long freshly washed blue hair swinging side to side.  
  
'Great. Now she has her eyes on that damn general. That's all I need.'  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Ha ha ha. I finally got to this point. It took almost twenty chapters but I got here! Just in case you are wondering, Karo and Celera are NOT my original characters. They are actually... That's a secret (an obvious one, but none the less). I think Doru is the only character, besides Akuma, that I made up that has a significant point in this story. Just want to make that clear.  
  
Next chapter will be up ? 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Ha ha, stupid me! I messed up twice with this chapter! Well here goes it's third posting!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
HAKKEN  
  
Pan walked cautiously down the dank, narrow street. Strange characters seemed to lurk in the shadows everywhere and Pan could feel the goose bumps grow on her arms. It had been almost a week since they arrived on Hakken and Pan had little trouble getting away from Goku and Trunks, both were off doing kami knows what. 'Where is that stupid seer's shop?' She had followed her lead and found out about a mystic. Her eyes rolled over each shops signs, the strange symbols in the neon lights jumbled together in Pan's vision. 'I should have asked for better directions.' Holding up the paper she had scribbled the correct symbols on she examined each doorway more closely.  
  
"Ah ha!" she exclaimed in triumph, "Gotcha." With a quick peek over her shoulders to make sure she wasn't being watched she ducked into the dark, dank store.  
  
Inside Pan was overwhelmed by the smell of incense. 'Phew!' She cursed her clumsiness as she got caught in a beaded curtain. "Hello, is anyone here?" A faint moaning from the other room caught her ear. "I uh, need your help." She untangled herself and cautiously walked into the smaller room that was filled with candles and more incense. In the middle of the room on a woven mat sat an old female creature with pale purple skin and white hair. Pan gulped. 'She looks like the Kaioshin.' The old woman looked up into Pan's face, her deep blue eyes bore straight through Pan's dark eyes.  
  
"I know why you came here, and it is the wrong question you want to ask." The voice was rough, but feminine.  
  
Pan nervously sat down on the edge of the mat. "What do you mean?"  
  
The old woman pulled a small blue orb from out of her robes. "You wish to know who is the destroyer of your world and where to find them. Correct?"  
  
"Yes." Pan said hesitantly.  
  
"The price is 41 Lunari crystals."  
  
Pan pulled out a small bag filled with the green crystals and gently tossed it to the woman. The alien she had met at the Information Hall in the first sector of Suma told her that the seer only accepted crystals from the Lunari moon. "I heard you didn't accept credit money."  
  
"I do not put faith in technology." The old woman weighed the bag with her hand. Satisfied she slipped it into her robe and picked up the orb. She began to stroke the orb with one of her hands and to Pan's amazement it began to glow brightly. It's intensity of color filled the room in an eerie glow. "The problem is much bigger than that. Other worlds have fallen to the evil Empire of Akuma."  
  
"Akuma?"  
  
"He is the evil that has existed for millenniums. It was he that gave the monster wizard Bibidi his powers. Bibidi, however, betrayed him and imprisoned Akuma in his birthplace, another dimension void of light and life. Akuma escaped from his imprisonment with the help of negative energy."  
  
"Negative energy?"  
  
"All positive force has negative force to counteract it. During the last twenty years there has been great changes in the balance of ki. Akuma had managed to manifest the negative energy and use it to escape his prison."  
  
Pan sat dumbfounded by the information. Then she began to laugh hysterically. "Nice try lady, that was a pretty good story, could have used a pirate though."  
  
A cold gust of wind blew into the shop from nowhere, blowing all the candles out, the only light in the room came from the orb, but now it shone red like fire. The old seer's skin seemed to be a bright magenta in the light of the orb. Pan jumped tensely as she felt a ki rise, unlike anything she had ever felt before.  
  
SPACE: OUTSIDE HAKKEN'S SOLAR SYSTEM  
  
The insect like ships slipped past the solar system's radar and proceeded to fly towards Hakken, un-noticed. "General Xemit, you were correct, our brigade made it by without a hitch."  
  
"Of course I was right, what did you expect?" Xemit took another sip from the goblet he held in his hand.  
  
"Nothing sir, you were right as always."  
  
"Remember that peon! Now go do your worthless job!"  
  
"Yes sir!" The attendant bowed and scurried away from the General.  
  
Xemit finished his drink and placed the goblet on the table beside him. 'Well Cauli, why did you want to come to Hakken so bad? There must be something very special to you if you were so willing to travel out here so far into enemy territory.' The insect like General left his post in the control room and walked on his tall legs towards his chambers. Attendants and other members of the crew hurried past him in desperate attempts to get away from the ill-tempered Xemit. 'Whatever was on that planet will be nothing more than space dust when I am through ripping Hakken apart.'  
  
PLANET HAKKEN  
  
'It's coming from the old lady!' Pan thought wildly as the wind continued to whip around her hair. The wind suddenly died and the candles flickered back on. The high ki lowered and disappeared. Pan stared at the old woman with her jaw wide open. "How?" croaked Pan, "how did you do that?"  
  
"I can do many things but that isn't what you should ask. Akuma destroyed your home planet to collect valuable resources on it."  
  
"What resources?"  
  
The old woman smiled. "That is not for you to know yet."  
  
"So it was Akuma, is that why there was an 'A' on that ship on Namek?"  
  
"Correct, it is his symbol."  
  
Pan digested the news. 'Akuma. That is it's name.' She looked back up at the woman with uncertain eyes. "How could one thing bring down an entire planet?" Pan choked a bit as she thought back on Earth and it's defeated protectors.  
  
"Akuma dealt with dark magic. He must have created an evil life force to bring down the might warriors of your home."  
  
"What do you mean 'might'? Don't you know?" Pan demanded angrily. Pan felt the ki begin to rise again. "I take it back!" Pan waited for her heartbeat to slow down before continuing. "Alright, where can I find this....thing?"  
  
The old woman paused her constant stroking of the blue orb and stared deeply into Pan's eyes. "He'll find you."  
  
Pan opened her mouth to begin another question when a large explosion ripped through the store, caving in the walls and trapping Pan and the seer inside.  
  
SPACE: HAKKEN'S ATMOSPHERE  
  
"General Xemit, we have fired several long range shots and are ready to proceed with sending in the troops."  
  
"Go ahead, but leave most of the capital in tact. I personally want to participate in its destruction." Xemit smiled underneath his pincers as he watched the officer relay the message to the troops with a tele- communicator. 'This just might be fun.' 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

SPACE  
  
Cauli concentrated on the monitor ahead of him. It was a sattelite image directed on Hakken's capital. His eyes widened as lights began to fill up the screen of the image below. Energy bombs began to rain down on the citizens of Hakken and the first assault began. "Damn, they have started the attack already!" cursed Cauli as he slammed his fist into his armrest. "We need to hurry!"  
  
Celera watched quietly from behind his chair. She had left Karo back in the regeneration tank to talk to the General, but from his voice she could tell he didn't want to make conversation. 'Why are all the great guys so hard to get to know?' she wondered thoughtfully as she twirled a strand on her hair with her fingers. 'Oh well,' she smiled, 'a challenge is something I never back away from.'  
  
"Sir" replied one of the crew. "We can arrive at Hakken faster if we warp."  
  
"Well why haven't we already done that?" Cauli demanded angrily.  
  
"Well Sir," stuttered the Blistonian as he fumbled in front of the looming General, "we have injured in the med center that may be forced into serious condition if we do warp. The regeneration tanks aren't made for the pressure warping causes to the system."  
  
Cauli contemplated the problem. "We will have to take the risk then. Proceed to warp."  
  
"Wait a minute!" shrieked a feminine voice behind Cauli. The startled General turned around to come face to face with the blue haired warrior that he had rescued earlier. "Karo is in a tank!"  
  
Cauli sized up the girl's anxious face. She was younger than he had first thought when he had saw her on Odom and could tell she had not reach full adulthood. Her face, which before had seemed so much older, now was on the brink of tears. Cauli frowned at the thought of one of Akuma's elite fighters giving into such a weak emotion. "He is strong. He can make it." Cauli answered decisively, his tone ending the conversation.  
  
Celera nodded sadly and proceeded to leave the room after bowing to her General. He watched her leave with thoughtful eyes. Realization hit him like a slap across his face. 'She is the very image of Memro. They could be related, their facial features are slightly different, but their hair color is the exact same tone! This Celera girl is young enough to be Memro's-'  
  
The ship's siren went off and the lights began to flash. "All personnel go to the nearest brace and prepare for warp." An electronic voice commanded.  
  
"Sir, you might want to sit down too." Cauli turned sharply to the small alien who had just spoken. The alien cringed as if expecting an attack. Cauli thought about it for a second, but instead nodded to the creature and went back to his chair. He could hear the Blistonian give a small sigh of relief as it to went back to its seat.  
  
"All personnel are accounted for." Continued the electronic voice, this time directing itself to Cauli.  
  
"Go ahead." Cauli could feel his body begin to push back into his chair. 'No time to think about family relations now, I must prepare my mind for what is ahead.'  
  
PLANET HAKKEN  
  
Trunks and Goku sat together gorging in yet another restaurant on Suma. Trunks smiled and leaned back contently in their booth. After selling most of his equipment and software for a killer profit, he and Goku decided to celebrate by feasting in the universally renowned Miss Chushoku's. Her restaurant was acclaimed by many as the greatest thing to happen to food since saran wrap. 'And her food's reputation lived up well', thought Trunks. Goku was finished his twelfth plate of ramen and motioned to the waitress for more.  
  
"Gee Trunks! Too bad we couldn't eat like this every day!" Goku sang out.  
  
"If you keep that rate of consumption up we won't be eating again for days." Trunks smiled widely and tilted his head in the direction of the menus. "This isn't exactly the most economically sound choice in eating we have made."  
  
Goku starred at him with a confused expression. "What?"  
  
The waitress returned with more bowls filled past the tops with ramen and Goku's other favorites. "Never mind," replied Trunks, but Goku had not heard him as his face was already into another bowl. Trunks stretched his arms and then let them relax comfortably at his sides. He let his back slump and slowly stretched out his spine as well. 'These booths really have a lot of space!' Trunks continued to recline in his position. 'Usually I have to sit up because there isn't enough room for all three of us,' "Hey!" he shouted, causing all the other patrons to stare at him and his companion, "Where is Pan?" Trunks checked his watch and stood up. "She was suppose to meet us here an hour ago!"  
  
Goku slurped lazily on a noodle. "Panny said that she was out shopping today and she must have lost track of time."  
  
"Shopping?" inquired Trunks, "That doesn't sound like something that would keep her busy long."  
  
Goku thought about it and got up too. "She usually forces us to come along... And we are never gone for very long."  
  
They both made their way to the counter and waited for someone to help them. Trunks tapped his fingers impatiently as the cashier continued to add up their bill. "That will be-" the cashier began, after totaling their order, "-Four million and-"  
  
The whole building shook straight down to its foundations and a flash of bright light came from outside. The windows shattered and a large 'boom' clattered across the entire province.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" screamed Trunks to the cashier.  
  
"How should I know?" the alien cried from underneath the counter.  
  
"Trunks! Pan is out there!"  
  
Trunks through a handful of money cards over the counter at the cashier, "That should cover it," he called over his shoulder as he and Goku flew out the door.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Ha ha, I did it! I got another chapter finished! *Does annoying victory dance* I am very happy that I got around to this. I haven't been in a very good mood in the past two days and I doubt it will improve. But I just saw this file and I thought I should work on it and now it is done! It's on the short side, but I needed to end it there. 


	21. Chapter Twenty

It occurred to me only moments ago that this chapter may not be suitable due to the recent exploits in Iraq. I mean no comparisons in this chapter to that issue and I apologize for anyone who does see some.  
  
This chapter came out later than I expected. Sorry. I've been sick the last two weeks and I am so far behind in everything!  
  
By the way, I never thanked all my reviewers before. I apologize for that too. When I first posted this story I was so happy with the reception it received those first couple of days. Parron and Saiyangirl*dbz*dbgt you guys were there from the beginning. And sweet t/ptears who helped me so much with the plot! And also to everyone else that I didn't mention! You guys are so nice!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
SUMA, HAKKEN  
  
Trunks and Goku left the restaurant and flew above the building tops to see what the problem was. Goku could feel the frightened ki's of the people around them. It was easy to see that the entire province was in chaos. Aliens ran frantically through the streets to a non-existent safety. More explosions began to surround them as an unknown enemy assaulted Suma. Goku began to shoot ki blasts at the larger pieces of debris that rained down from sky, the remains of buildings that stood only moments ago, to minimize the damage below on the crowded streets.  
  
Goku watched in frustration as more broken buildings rain down on those in the street. Their screams filled the air with panic and fear. "Trunks, I gotta help them down there!" screamed Goku. Without waiting for a response Goku left.  
  
Trunks desperately scanned the sky searching for what was causing the attacks. A dark shadow blocked out the sun as it went over his head He turned his attention to it and saw the bottom of a large military ship. In the horizon Trunks saw more dark blotches, no doubt other members of this cowardly attack. "Kami," he muttered to himself, "there is an entire fleet of ships up there!" He turned desperately to Goku but the young Saiyan had already left and was trying to air lift the citizens out of the streets in a desperate attempt to save them. "Goku! There isn't time for that! Right now we have to go right to the source." Trunks flew up into the sky under the ship. He could see that the bay door was open and that's where multiple warriors stood aiming blasts at the innocents below.  
  
"Bastards" Trunks growled as he looked at the grins on their faces. The warriors saw him coming and turned their attention on blasting him out of the sky. Trunks swatted their shots like flies and continued towards them with increasing speed.  
  
Goku desperately tried to redirect the blasts that Trunks had batted away. "Trunks! Stop it! The blasts are hitting the planet!" Goku felt his stomach lurch as he missed one stray blast. He felt the heat of it tear by him as it landed into the middle of Suma, sending the immediate area into a ball of fire. "Are you crazy Trunks?!"  
  
Trunks continued to ignore his younger friend as he rammed the ship and ripped through its hull. Inside he shot at several of the cowardly fighters that now desperately ran from him. "Die!" he screamed as he sent a powerful wave of ki into the cockpit. The ship erupted into flames and smoke. Trunks made another hole as he exited the doomed vessel. Outside he unknowingly smiled at his handiwork as the ball of flames began to descend towards the torn capital.  
  
Goku grabbed onto Trunks shoulder. "It's going to crash into the city!" he warned.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Trunks replied coldly. He lifted his right arm up with the palm facing towards the ship and let loose the final blow. The ship exploded and all that was left was ash floating gently in the wind.  
  
Goku starred with frightened eyes as he looked at Trunks face. The lavender haired man was smiling at the sight. "We didn't have to kill them all Trunks, they didn't all need to die."  
  
"C'mon Goku, we need to get those other ships before they can do anymore damage." Trunks flew off without waiting for Goku's response.  
  
...  
  
Pan could feel the pressure all over her body. Her body was tightly packed and she could barely wiggle her fingers. She opened her eyes and saw only darkness. She worked her shoulders around and managed to free her arms. Desperately she tried to remember what had taken place. "Everything just fell down and went dark." With her ¼ Saiyan strength she pushed off the slab of concrete that had fallen on her. Pan flew into a coughing fit as the dust around her stirred. She attempted to wipe the dust and blood of her face but fail miserably as she just rubbed in more from her hands. Instead she settled on spitting the coppery tasting liquid out from her mouth.  
  
"Hello?" she looked around feverishly for the seer, "Where are you?" She could barely hear her own voice, the roaring in her ears was deafening. Pan struggled to her feet and began to shift through the rubble. The orb lay to her left, seemingly untouched by the devastation around it. Not fully understanding why, Pan lifted the orb and dropped it into her beaten backpack and continued her search for the seer.  
  
"Are you okay?" She stopped her search as she spotted a limp purple hand lined with blood. It was partially hidden underneath what once was the roof. She turned away, unwilling to check to see if the rest of the woman was connected. Desperately blinking away the tears from her eyes she looked up at the sky. Smoke barreled up from the burning shell of the town and mixed with the clouds and gases in the sky, creating a nightmarish sky filled with death and destruction.  
  
"What happened-?" Pan paused to try and make sense of the scene around her. Pan groaned "Gotta find the guys.". Groggily she lifted herself into the air and began to fly towards Trunks and Goku's ki signatures.  
  
...  
  
Trunks flew towards the battalion of ships with grim determination. 'They will be punished for what they did, whoever they are, they will pay!' Trunks could faintly hear Goku call out to him, but Trunks continued on. The blood pounded in his ears like the beating of a drum and filled his body with the urge to battle.  
  
The General watched from inside his ship the approach Trunks with growing amusement. "He is a rather hot headed man isn't he?" Xemit said conversationally to no one in particular. His crew watched nervously as the lavender haired man neared their ship. Xemit clacked his pincers and stood up from his chair. "This has been fun but it's time to get back to business. Send the other ships around the planet and proceed with the plan. I will take care of our 'party crasher' here. Then we can get back to killing them all!" Xemit laughed maniacally and left the control room.  
  
The control room occupants sat in silence until one of the Blistonians turned to his companion; "I am going to ask for a transfer to another fleet when we get back."  
  
"Get in line after us" was the general reply.  
  
....  
  
It was over a large park that Trunks and General Xemit met. Trunks didn't bother with formalities and charged the General head first. Xemit easily ducked Trunks's attack and kicked him in the back when Trunks flew by him.  
  
"Mammals are so pathetic when it comes to a good fight." Xemit commented as Trunks launched at him again. "To think I thought that this just might be interesting."  
  
"You butchered those people down there!" roared Trunks as he shot a ki blast at the insectoid creature.  
  
Xemit reflected it back at Trunks. "They have no role in Akuma's plans." Trunks dodged it and flew at Xemit with a punching combo.  
  
"Who the hell is Akuma?"  
  
Xemit grabbed Trunks wrists and held on to both tightly. Trunks felt them begin to ache with cold and pain. The General laughed as Trunks's expression turned to one of horror as his wrists became incased in ice.  
  
"Akuma is the universe's Master, mine and yours. He will lead us into the approaching darkness in a glorious final battle where all will end." The ice traveled up Trunks arms and towards his chest. "But that doesn't matter to you now." The ice now was making its way down to the demi Saiyan's legs.  
  
"Oh, but it does." Trunks let go a howl and he shifted into Super Saiyan mode. The ice exploded off his body and the force of the transformation blew Xemit back.  
  
"So, you do have some tricks up your sleeve. Good. My victory will be all the more sweeter then."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
I'll leave it there 'cuz I am tired and need my sleep. Stupid Daylight Savings Time: This means I am going to lose a good hour of uninterrupted dreaming. 


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

Bwhahahaha! My busiest school week and I got this finished! Fear me and my bad organizational skills!  
PLANET HAKKEN  
  
The ship ripped out of hyper drive and the crew inside checked the co- ordinates. An officer nodded in affirmation to the General. "About time we got here boys." Cauli squirmed in his seat as the ship entered into the atmosphere. 'That fool Xemit better not have totaled the major cities yet.'  
  
"Sir what are your orders?"  
  
"Join General Xemit's forces and rip this planet apart, but spare Suma, I need to go there for some information." Cauli got out of his chair and left to go to the dock.  
  
"Sir, intelligence reports that the majority of Suma has been leveled. Not only that but there is heavy resistance there. A ship has been lost."  
  
The officer watched with fear as the Generals' back stiffened with the news. "Damn that overgrown bug!" Cauli cursed heavily under his breath. 'I might be too late'. The tense feeling in the room seem to suffocate the others as they watched their leader coldly contemplate the situation. Recovering his composure Cauli turned to the nearest officer. "Send down the troops, I won't be leading them however, I need to go recover some valuables before it is too late." Without waiting for affirmation, he exited.  
  
"Is he even going to bother using a shuttle?" asked an officer nervously. An alarm began to ring and the crew watched the General shoot by outside in a large glowing ki shield. "Never mind" the officer said, his question already answered, as he watched their leader disappear into the clouds.  
  
----------------  
  
Celera had been in the med bay during the hyper drive, refusing stubbornly to the various medics and techs that she wouldn't move. Finally they had relented and allowed her to harness herself for the hyper drive. They had been traveling at this super speed for what felt like eternity to Celera. She watched with worried eyes as her partner stats in the regeneration tank began to accelerate and decrease rapidly. She yelled at the medics to help him, but they, like herself, were strapped in and refused to move. "Hold on you idiot!" she yelled at Karo, whose only response was a few gurgles from under his mask as he continued to sleep. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the rest of their trip. 'After all that you have put me through lately I should have stayed on Odom!'  
  
----------------  
  
Pan sped across the sky towards Goku and Trunks ki signatures. She was practically blind in the dark, choking smoke and relied her ki senses to navigate through what seemed to be Hell. It was a painful trip with her ki rapidly dwindling. Just breathing was difficult and used the normal amount of ki necessary for flying. 'Saiyans aren't bullet proof if their guard is down' she thought woefully as her left arm sent another stab of pain at her brain. 'I should have been able to protect myself, and the Seer.' All around her was chaos and the screams of the dying. Guiltily she slowed down and tried to rescue some of Suma's citizens. "Hold on!" she screamed to a group of furry creatures that were about to be crushed by a falling building. Gathering ki in her right arm she let it loose at the building. The building disintegrated and the aliens in its path were saved. Pan smiled weakly as they began to run towards the outskirts of Suma, away from the danger the city was encased in.  
  
She knew it was coming before she had time to fully react. Pan fumbled to put up a ki shield around her body before the ki blast hit her. Unfortunately the shield was too weak and she screamed in pain as a bolt of raw energy blasted her from behind. Drained and in total agony, Pan fell out of the sky. She fell through a building like it was made of paper. It collapsed all around her as she hit the first floor. It was dark and the only light came from a tiny gap between the plastered walls that lay on her. She squinted through the crack and vainly tried to steady her mind to concentrate on the man who was floating above her. His facial features were shadowed, and he refused to speak as Pan weakly demanded him too. He landed gracefully onto the rubble and with bare effort he pulled her out. Pan fought weakly against his tight grip as he supported her body in his arms. 'He smells familiar' she thought dazedly as the world began to blacken out. With her now in hi arms, the man began to lift off the ground. 'He smells like-.'  
  
"Daddy?" she whimpered as she fell into unconsciousness.  
  
----------------  
  
Cauli wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion when the girl said "Daddy".  
  
"Sorry kid, you got the wrong guy." He gruffly replied. The girl didn't seem to hear him. "Kid?" Cauli realized that she had fainted. Her body felt strange in his arms and he shifted it, trying to find a more comfortable position. He felt in his fingers her soft hair and felt a sharp shooting pain go through his skull. Shaking his head to rid the feeling and with her still cradled in his arms he flew back towards his ship. "You'll make a nice pet for Memro." He reasoned.  
  
The one reason he wanted to be put in charge on the destruction of Hakken was to find the Seer. He had heard of this strange female creature that could see into the future from the whispered conversations between delegates from Hakken at the Royal court. Cauli at the time had dismissed the idea, the only one with 'magical' powers were his master. Up till that night, he recalled, the dream images were too blurry to understand or comprehend. It was that night when he heard an elderly woman's voice at the beginning of his dream. She had told him who she was and told him to start paying more attention to his dreams. He remembered her mentioning of the raven-haired man that would mark the beginning of his memory recovery. With that he woke up. Cauli ignored that dream as well; it wasn't until he had spotted Karo training that he knew.  
  
"Something isn't right."  
  
----------------  
  
Celera smiled as the hot wind hit here face, carrying the screams of terror from the people below. She let loose a blast towards the city, leveling a small park. A few others did the same, unable to contain their excitement. The squad commander signaled and they jumped from the ship's dock. She landed in a crouch and began the assault. Other members hung in the sky shooting blasts. 'Cowards' she thought, 'too afraid to get down where the action is'.  
  
According to the briefing, the planet's guard was towards the South. 'Assuming we haven't annihilated it, there should be some sport over there.' She took off in a straight line, smashing through walls of buildings that stood in her way.  
  
Karo watched from the sky. "Idiot" he hissed as she sped towards the firefight. He took after her, cursing his bandaged arm as he flew. The medics had all but attacked him when he fought his way out of the regeneration tank and med lab. Karo had allowed them to apply an arm wrap to keep his broken arm in place but left before they could inject anything into his body. Karo winced at the thought of needles; they had bothered him for as long as he could remember, which wasn't very long. Both he and Celera had been in an accident before joining Akuma's ranks and they had suffered amnesia.  
  
It took almost two minutes, Karo noted, before Celera realized he was following her. She slowed down for him to catch up. "You aren't healed yet you jerk!"  
  
"I never back down from a fight!" he countered.  
  
Her face began to turn scarlet as she yelled at him to turn around. Karo smiled in amusement. Ever since boot camp he had watched out for her like a little sister. Now here she was acting like he was only a toddler.  
  
"-If General Cauli had seen this reckless act of ignorance he would fry you before you could even blink!  
  
The smile dropped off Karo's face and was replaced by a scowl. "General Cauli! You are so damn obsessed with him!"  
  
"I am not! You are just jealous that there is someone A LOT better than you around!"  
  
"Maybe, but I don't act like I am a dog in heat every time he walks by!"  
  
Celera's face was now deep scarlet, Karo couldn't tell if it was from her yelling or his comment. "Go to hell!" she screamed and with that ripped off to the ship.  
  
"Celera!" Karo flew after her.  
  
"Get bent!" She yelled over her shoulder. Unfortuantely, she didn't see the General fly up past her and she hit his ki shield straight on. Celera fell back and dropped to the rubble. Karo stopped and pulled her back up. He sighed in relief when she didn't smack his hand away. "What, or who was he carrying?" she demanded to the air, completely oblivious to Karo and his effort to help her. Karo turned back to look at the General, sure enough he could just squint and see a body in his arms. "Hurry up!" Celera cried at him. Karo saw that she had recovered and was now flying back to the ship.  
  
'The jerk didn't even stop to check on her.' Karo thought angrily, following his teammate and General.  
  
----------------  
  
"Sir, the troops have almost been completely sent out." One of the soldiers reported to Cauli when he came back to the ship.  
  
"Change of plans. Call them back: We're leaving." 


End file.
